Back to the Past
by edwardelric16
Summary: During the fight with Orochimaru, Naruto is sent back in time to before he became a Genin. He and Kyuubi fight to get back to their time, while using their knowledge to change things in their past. NaruxInox? pairing
1. Returning to our Roots

**Johnny: Hey everybody...I'm back with a new kick ass story that i just want to start...the beginning is kinda choppy but any flamers or whatever are welcome**

* * *

Ch. 1: Returning to our Roots 

Screams filled the air around Konohagakure, as smoke slowly filled the surrounding skies making the only light come from the many fires running through the village. Smoke rose from different scenes of battle that were being carried out all over Konoha. An explosion came suddenly from the tallest building in the village, where the largest conflict was being held. The two figures stood at the top ofHokage Tower inbattle stances. Both had their kunai knives drawn as they stared each other down.

One of the figures wore a black coat with large orange patches at the shoulders with the symbol of a fox. He wore black pants, with the same orange patches to help it match to his coat, both however had many rips through them. A big asset with him though, was the fact that his body was covered in a shroud of chakra in the shape of a fox, nine tails thrashing furiously around him; his eyes red with black slits as the pupils. His nails grown into claws, and his teeth had grown longer and sharper. The other figure was tall, a little taller than the first and wore a white baggy shirt, with a rope tied around his waist to hold the dark blue pants that he also wore. His skin was almost black with his hair a lighter shade. His eyes carried a dark red, with slits for the pupils. The Mangekyou Sharingan was activated, making the eyes appear to have windmills around the pupils. Both glared at each other with hate in their eyes, both breathing heavily from the long, drawn out fight between the two. The first figure was first to speak.

"Sasuke…you have to stop this immediately. You can't let Orochimaru control you like that!" he yelled stepping closer to Sasuke as he spoke. The Uchiha only laughed in response before sneering in a cold, snakelike voice.

"Come now Naruto-kun. You should know by now that Sasuke is gone…and only the Snake Sennin remains. So no more talk my little Kitsune…it's time to die," he said, spewing venom as he grabbed his wrist charging his chakra towards his hand in preparation for his attack.

Naruto in turn glared back and brought his hand behind him, allowing his chakra and the Kyuubi's chakra to mold slowly, forming an orb in his hand. _"I guess…this is how it ends," _he thought to himself only to be answered by the Kyuubi.

"**Ready for this Kit? If you kill him now…there is no going back," **the fox asked in an irritated voice, which Naruto came to learn was as caring as the fox would ever get.

"Like I got a choice," Naruto answered out loud as the ball of chakra finished and flared in his hand drawing the wind towards it. Naruto then brought his Rasengan in front of him and started summoning more chakra towards it, performing different hand seals with one hand. When he finished his last hand seal, his Rasengan disappeared and he brought his other hand towards the center of his body as his attack reappeared and began wrapping around his fist.

"**_Fuuton:_****_ Shippuu Eda no Jutsu"_ he declared out as wind began shooting towards the orb of energy from all directions. His Rasengan began contour before separating itself and began traveling down his arm before completely engulfing it in the chakra that had once been trapped in a ball. Now Naruto's whole arm glowed many different colors, due to the intermixing of the air and Naruto and Kyuubi's chakra orb. Orochimaru's eyes widen slightly as he watched Naruto's whole arm glow as he lifted it up preparing to attack. Orochimaru regained his nerve lifting his own Chidori in the air, which had changed from its light blue color, to a pitch black.**

**"Die!" Orochimaru yelled as he launched towards Naruto, who mimicked his movements by launching forward as well. Both ninja's met at the center of the tower before and thrust their attacks at each other. The last thing the Snake Nin noticed before the attacks connected was another Rasengan emerge from his glowing arm, wrapping around Naruto's fist before both the attacks connected.**

"_**CHIDORI!"**_

"_**RASENGAN"**_

Lightning surged as both techniques connected and the colors from the two attacks clashed and mixed with each other. The attack that had engulfed Naruto's arm shot off like a wave and wrapped came around his Rasengan in a dome. The air around them became ferocious as the wind began to howl from the overall power of the two jutsu's. The nine tails of chakra flared and whipped madly as the Kyuubi began to surge more chakra towards his and Naruto's attack. Kyuubi's efforts were successful, as the dark Orochimaru began loosing ground and was starting to be pushed back but the power.

"_I-if this keeps up…"_ Orochimaru began to worry in his mind, practically feeling the claws of death beginning to come for him. His mind began to race for a way to save himself until only one option came. Orochimaru brought his free hand up and began doing hand seals that were unknown to Naruto. It was only until he was finished that the Kyuubi spoke in a rush to his vessel.

"**KIT! GET BACK NOW!"** he yelled as Naruto jumped back only to see the two attacks that were still in front of them, become engulfed by a dark shroud. Naruto watched in awe as Orochimaru moved next to the purple cloud slowly revealed a black opening appeared within the center.

"I'm sorry I can't stay and play with you Naruto-kun, but if I can't kill you now...then I guess I have to keep you from attaining this power. The eight tailed snake will easily help me with that," he added the last part laughing as he stepped into the vortex.

"**So Hachibi really was inside him!"** Kyuubi said glaring slightly that another demon had been fooling him. **"Kit…we can't let him interfere with our past,"** the demon fox added as Naruto ran towards the portal and jumped in. Naruto blacked out after that.

* * *

Naruto yawned loudly as he sat up in his bed. He blinked sleepily as the sun hindered vision as he scratched his stomach before scooting over to the edge of the bed. He automatically noticed to things wrong, one being that it was unusually quiet. Right now he would normally hear the soft growling of a fast asleep fox demon. The second thing he noticed was his reflection in the mirror in front of him. In front of him, he saw a 12 year old version of him, where his old black nightcap sleepily staring back at him from within the mirror.

When the realization finally sunk it, his eyes widen and he grabbed his head finally wide awake. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he yelled out at the top of his lung. When he didn't get an answer back he gripped his fists tightly getting pissed off.

"Damned fox…don't ignore me now of all times," he mumbled angrily as he brought his hands together, concentrating his chakra to make it to the fox.

He was rewarded by the sound of the usual sound of dripping water, and opened his eyes to find himself back in the maze of his mind. He stood instantly and made his way to the fox's cage, only to find it sealed completely in concrete, the only thing similar to what he remembered was the seal in the front. Naruto could only stare blankly at the stone that separated him from his long time partner. After a while he sighed cracking his knuckles slowly.

"Guess I have to weaken the…wait" it came to him finally. He looked 12; the seal hadn't been even weakened yet because of the fight with Haku. "I-I'm back before I even graduated. OH MY GOD I DON'T EVEN HAVE MY HITAI-ATE!" he yelled before falling on the ground. He laid there for about a minute glaring at the cage.

"That's it dammit I want answers now!" he scowled before flooding the seal with chakra. He watched as the seal loosed off the cage, making the concrete vanish into thin air. A loud yawn came as soon as the concrete vanish and slowly the giant Kitsune appeared, the only light putting the fox in view coming from the red chakra the fox began to release.

"**Is it morning already Kit?"** Kyuubi yawned, completely unaware what was going on. The fox's obliviousness only angered Naruto more.

"God dammit Kyuubi! What the hell is going on? One minute were fighting Orochimaru back at Hokage tower…and the next I'm twelve years old again," Naruto fumed as the giant Kitsune's eyes widen slightly as he finally saw the way Naruto looked. That was the only version of shock the Kyuubi showed after which he returned to his nonchalant looks.

"**Oh that. Well Kit, Orochimaru basically opened a little rift in time using his Chakra,"** Kyuubi explained giving another lazy yawn that would give Shikamaru a run for his money. **"Most of the Biju's can pull the same thing of course including myself, Nibi, Shichibi and Hachibi which I've learned is indeed locked inside Orochimaru. Only difference in all those is unlike the rest of us, Hachibi can do that without detriment,"** he added with an ominous feeling his voice seemed to get when talking about the Eight-tailed snake.

"Detriment? What do you mean by detriment?" Naruto asked, sitting down and crossing his legs.

Kyuubi sighed, stretching and giving a shake before explaining, **"Unlike the three of us, Hachibi is a snake with a special circumstance. With Orochimaru already having immortality, all Hachibi needs to do is shed his own skin and he is safe from the counter-affects of the jutsu."**

"Well are we gonna have this problem your talking about?" Naruto inquired again, checking his body for anything wrong. He looked back up to see the fox shaking his head.

"**No. We didn't perform the jutsu, so we're safe from its affect," he replied giving a yawn for a third time. "Now go take your Genin test. I'm exhausted,"** he said before going back to sleep.

Naruto returned to reality and shrugged before standing up and dressing in his old all orange attire. He made a special note to change that as should as he could before grabbing some breakfast…Miso Ramen of course.

"Hehehehe…I may be older than twelve, but ramen I still one of the greatest things ever," he said gleefully chowing down on his Ramen. Ether way he looked at it, he was going to have to go through his Genin years again. Naruto decided that it was best to just deal with it until he could get back. Team 7 was about to be remade.

* * *

**Johnny: well thats the end of this ch. -grins- Fight For Fullmetal will continued as i have in schedualed and yeah all that all i need now are reviews for this story. Also...i need you guys to to help vote in your reviews. In the next ch. Naruto's teammates will be chosen...so i need you guys to help me decide...Ino is already 1...so you need to choose the other. If you guys choose Sasuke than I do a version Haku and Zabuza...anyone else will do a different mission all together**

**Kakashi: I'm still gonna be their teacher of course...so vote now bye -waves lazily smiling-**


	2. Team Change

**Johnny: hey everybody -grins- i finished this chapter finally and I'm pretty proud of it**

**Naruto: What he means is, he just ended it a little early cause he did an half-assed thing like Kakashi-sensei**

**Johnny: -shrugs- kinda...but when i get the next chapter out, its gonna be the test with Kakashi, and their first C rank mission, but it wont be too the land of waves, unless everyone asks for that...anywho here my next chapter so enjoy please review and remember i dont own Naruto**

* * *

Ch. 2: Team Change

Naruto snickered as he leaned back in his chair in the academy, completely confident about the Genin test. He knew it was going to be about the Clone Jutsu, and seeing is how he had become the master of the Kage Bunshin; he wasn't going to have any problems passing this test.

All his classmates seemed to be exactly as he remembered them, Shikamaru sleeping in the corner, looking almost exactly the same as he will when he gets older. Sakura, back when she still had her long hair, pining of Sasuke next to her, who was giving the usual scowl, he always did. Kiba sat below him, giving more attention to Akamaru, who looked so puny compared to his older self, then he was to Iruka. Chouji sat in the very front, munching on his chips like he did all the time, while Shino sat across from him staring into space like always. Then there was Ino, sitting on the other side of Sasuke glaring over at Sakura. Naruto couldn't help but stare as her long platinum blonde hair lay over her shoulder, her cerulean blue eyes flaring as she stared back at Sakura. Naruto couldn't help but feel love for his future bride; she was as beautiful now as she would be later on in the future. All his classmates we exactly the same as they would be in the future.

"Alright everyone, we will now begin the final exam," Iruka said as he stood in front of the class. Naruto only smirked as Iruka spoke his next words, Naruto saying them in his mind in unison with Iruka. "The final test will be on…the Bunshin no Jutsu."

Naruto leaned back, thinking this whole thing was in the bag. He watched as Iruka moved towards the other room, closely being followed by Mizuki, who Naruto sent a glare at knowing exactly what he was planning. He made a mental note to take care of him after he had finished his test. Naruto's wait wasn't long as he stood and went into the room.

"All right Naruto lets see what you got," Iruka said, crossing his arms over his chest as Naruto stood before him and Mizuki. Naruto in turn gave his foxy grin, scratching the bag of his head. He felt so young again acting like his old goofy self, and it was so worth it.

"Well…how many clones do you want me to make Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, trying to seem as innocent as possible, even though he knew he was about to do an advanced jutsu in an academy test. Mizuki was the one to answer him though.

"Well Naruto-kun, how about you do as many as you see fit," he said, in a voice that obviously showed he was only humoring the boy. Naruto smirked at how he was gonna make him regret those words.

"Alright then…how about we go for fifty," Naruto said bring his hands together making the hand seal.

"**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_** he yelled as a fifty Naruto's appeared, some falling out the door as they filled the room. Iruka rose to his feet in shock of the number of clones Naruto made appear. Not only did he make more appear than their best student Sasuke, but they were solid clones.

"Well…how'd I do?" one of the clones asked giving a foxy grin as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah sensei, how'd I do?" another repeated.

Iruka was speechless as he saw them all in front of him. "Uh…you…you did great Naruto," Iruka said slowly, regaining his composer. "You pass, come get you're Hitai-ate," he added sitting down, grabbing the headband and handing it to Naruto.

Mizuki watched Naruto grab his headband as all the clones disappeared. He wasn't expecting the fox boy to pass, let alone use such a complex, Jounin level jutsu. He sighed angrily as Naruto stepped out of the room, knowing full well his plan to use the kid to steal the special scroll was ruined. He saw Naruto turn right as he stepped out the door and sent a wave of killing intent his way.

"_Does he know my plan!"_ Mizuki though, shaking as he tried to shrug off the killing intent. _"No, no there is no way he could have known, I haven't told anyone, and I've played the part of a loyal Chuunin flawlessly. Not even the Hokage know,"_ he continued telling himself as he watched Naruto turn back around and walk out. Mizuki decided just too shake it off for now.

* * *

A little while later, Iruka was standing in front of everyone in the class once again; all the students in the class now bearing the headband of Konoha on their foreheads. The Sandaime, Sarutobi, was standing next to Iruka as all the new Genin gathered in front with the parents. Naruto was so glad to see Sarutobi, it was amazing to see the old man again after so many years of his death in Naruto's time, and he couldn't help but stare at the old man, holding back his urge to jump all over him. The Sandaime caught his gaze and smiled at Naruto, who only retuned a grin before turning around and sighing. 

Though it felt good to have Iruka and Sarutobi congratulating him, treating him like the family he didn't have, being back in this time reminded him of how lonely his life had been. He had no real parents, and at this moment, no friends. It wasn't the best feeling to come back too, but it went away quickly though when he looked up and saw Mizuki walking away from the crowd, towards the Hokage Monuments.

"Guess I'll take care of you now…" Naruto said to himself as he walked after Mizuki. He didn't see that as he had head off in that direction, Ino was going over to him to find out about the rumor of him making flesh and blood clones.

She still thought he was an annoying kid, but she still wanted to see if he had preformed such a high level jutsu, above even her idol Sasuke. Something inside her told herself to just let Naruto go do whatever the hell he was up to, but her curiosity got the best of her again and she ran after him, doing her best to keep hidden from Naruto to see what was going on. Her chase ended when she came around the corner, to see Naruto standing in front of Mizuki, a challenging look on his face that Ino noticed was actually making Mizuki tremble.

"I know what you're planning Mizuki-teme," Naruto called out smugly, with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm not gonna let you try and steal the Scroll of Sealing, if you want it then you have to get through me!" he finished bring his hands together making a seal as 2 shadow clones appeared on ether side of him, all five getting in battle stance. This angered the young Chuunin, him being challenged by a Genin, and the damned fox boy of all people.

"Bring it then demon fox if you think you can!" Mizuki yelled, pulling out of his vest pocket multiple shuriken preparing to throw them at all five Naruto's.

Ino appeared shocked, unable to believe the Mizuki-sensei was really going to steal the Scroll of Sealing from Hokage tower. It was obvious he was really planning that though from the way he was charging and Naruto and Ino decided she needed to jump in and help. Right when she was about to though, she saw the original Naruto smirk between the four clones.

"Heh…I think I'll give you a preview of what I'll use in the Chuunin exam," Naruto said before all five Naruto's disappeared.

Mizuki and Ino only lost sight of them for a second before one of the Naruto's reappeared right in front of him, kicking him directly in the face. "**_U,_**" the one that kicked him yelled before disappearing. Mizuki was launched backwards towards another three Naruto's who each kicked him up in the air, "**_zu_**," "**_ma_**," "**_ki_**," the other three yelled one after another before disappearing as well. Mizuki went flying upwards to the final Naruto who brought his heel down hitting Mizuki sending him plummeting towards the ground. "**_Naruto Rendan!_**" The original Naruto yelled finally as he landed on the ground in front of Mizuki, the Chuunin already unconscious from the numerous blows he had received.

Naruto stood proud over his defeated opponent, completely unaware that Ino stood in hidden behind a building, shocked and amazed. Not only had Naruto just defeated a Chuunin level Ninja, but he did it with such a cool technique. It appeared that the rumors about his exam were real. She decided she was going to need a more in depth look into Naruto and choose to find out the best way she could…going into his mind.

"Sorry Naruto, I need to see what's going on with you," she said bring her hands together in her families special seal. **_"Ninpou: Shinrashin no Jutsu"_** Ino said quietly as she felt her soul slowly leave her body, traveling the short distance towards Naruto before she entered his body.

* * *

Ino slowly woke up to the sound of dripping water, opening her eyes to see a dark maze of different rooms. She made the connection that this must be Naruto's mind, but why it was like this she didn't know. When she stood up, she heard a loud, booming laughter coming from one of the doors. The laughter made her shake at the immensity and darkness of it, and yet it also seemed welcoming, as if only towards her. She walked slowly through the door only to come to a large gate with a small paper seal on it. She wasn't aloud even three steps towards the gate before a large pair of eyes shot open, follower by large, glowing teeth followed in a somewhat sadistic grin. 

"**Hello there my little pup, it's been a long time since I've seen you in this mind,"** the creature spoke in a booming voice. The voice seemed to comfort her, but couldn't keep her from feeling as terrified as she was.

"**You shouldn't be afraid of me Ino-chan. I would no sooner hurt you as I would myself,"** the voice continued leaning in closer to the gate allowing himself to be view by the dim light. Ino gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as she now saw what had been speaking to her. It was a giant fox, the demon that once attacked the village of Konoha, and killed the Yondaime.

"K-K-K-Kyuubi…" Ino said frightened beyond measure as the fox gave her another grin. That was as much as she could take, as he legs finally regained strength and she turned to run away, only to run into someone's chest. Every part of her being told her to scream her heart out and get away from whoever it was, but she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and soon heard a whisper follow them.

"Ino…it's ok...I'm here for you," the voice said as two fingers came under her chin, tilting head up before a pair of strong lips connected with her own. She could feel herself melt against the tender kiss, and soon found herself returning it. Before her eyes had closed, she noticed a pair of cerulean eyes staring back into hers and knew instantly that it was Naruto kissing her.

When they both pulled away, Naruto began to speak. "Ino…I can't explain everything right now, but just know that I am indeed the carrier of the Kyuubi," Naruto said soothingly, resting an affectionate hand on her cheek. "Neither he nor I will hurt you Ino, but we will be here to protect you always. We can talk about this later though when we are alone, we need to prepare for our new teams," he said giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

"_Since when did he become such a ladies man? Is this really the Naruto I remember from all those classes at the academy,"_ Ino began to wonder as she only nodded dumbly to Naruto before dispelling her jutsu.

She awoke in her real body looking up at the sky to see it was moving past her ever so slowly. She soon realized that it wasn't the sky that was moving, it was her and not only that, but she was also being carried by Naruto.

"N-Naruto! W-What are you doing I can walk just fine," she said flustered, turning bright red as she struggled to get out of his arms. Naruto laughed lightly setting her down on the floor as gently as he could as they both blushed; Ino heavy than Naruto.

"W-well, I'd better get back to my place," Ino said nervously, pushing her fingers together in a Hinata move that made Naruto laugh. This turned Ino back to normal instantly as she clenched her fists putting on a pouting face. "What's so funny?" she asked while she sulked, Naruto only grinning in response.

"That's the first time I've ever seen you act like Hinata, Ino-chan," Naruto said calmly, as if he had spoken to her so affectionately on a regular basis, which made Ino turn red before getting close to him. Naruto blushed red as he saw her getting close, before he felt her give him a quick kiss on the lips before running to the door of the flower shop, stopping right at the doorway.

Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder, giving him a teasing smile as she stood in the doorway. "Goodnight Naruto-kun, hopefully we both are pleased with the team assignments tomorrow," she said before walking inside, leaving Naruto in a daze. When Naruto finally regained control, he grinned before body flicking home to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

"Alright everyone, I will now be assigning you all you designated teams," Iruka said as everybody sat in front of him. He soon began assigning people their teams slowly calling out names. Naruto sat back in his seat sighing slightly, already knowing how his team was going to be set up. He was going to be in team 7 with Kakashi-sensei, with teammates Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme. He sighed before turning his head too look around. 

Naruto saw Kiba as ready as ever for his assignment, Chouji was stuffing his face with chips and Shino was staring at one of his insects that dangled on his finger. He turned more to see Hinata staring at him like she always used to, before she turned red and looked away making him laughs slightly. He continued looking around, seeing Shikamaru on the verge of falling asleep, and then noticed Ino, her gave im a playful smile, waving her fingers at him. Naruto grinned in response waving back, looking over the rest of the way to see Sasuke and Sakura giving him and Ino a strange look. Naruto's attention was brought back to the front by Iruka's voice calling.

"Team 7 will be; Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru," he said calmly making Ino blush, Naruto's eyes widen, and Shikamaru give an irritated look. Naruto's whole team was different this time. Could it be because of how he took the test? All he knew was, now he was with Ino and Shikamaru.

"Team 8 will be; Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke and Akimichi Chouji," Iruka spoke again, making Naruto look at the three, wide eyed. All the teams were coming out completely different.

"_What's going on here,"_ Naruto thought as he looked over all the students. _"The teams are completely different this time, what the hell can be going on!"_

"Team 10 will be; Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino," Iruka ended finally. "That concludes the squads, you'll all meet your sensei's after lunch," he continued before walking out, the class slowly poured out.

As soon as Naruto stood up, he felt his arm being yanked back and turned around to see Ino dragging him and Shikamaru outside. They both just looked at each other before sighing, Naruto hearing him mumble something about girls being troublesome. Naruto didn't mind though, he wanted to spend his lunch with Ino before they went with Kakashi-sensei. Things were going to be different this time around for Naruto.

* * *

**Johnny: well thats the end -grins- for now at least, for those who voted for other people I'm sorry but Shikamaru won, oh and just in case someone tries to count to screw me up, i stopped counting any other votes that came in after the two days were up**

**Shikamaru: -sighs- so troublesome...this shouldnt be made such a big deal**

**Johnny: o well...please review, flame me or otherwise...i just want both my stories to be good -grins- later...-pulls out Icha Icha Paradice-**


	3. Squad 7 Passes Again

**Johnny: Hey everyone...whats up! -grins- Well...I was planning on submiting both new chapters for both storys, Im just gonna leave it at this for today **

**Kakashi: It would be a good idea to just start the story...-smiles lazily-**

**Johnny: uhh...y-yeah sure...anywho lets start!**

* * *

Ch. 3: Squad 7 Passes...Again 

"Oh God where the hell is he?" Ino cried out as she hit her head on the desk she was sitting at, pulling at her hair in frustration before looking up at her two teammates. Naruto was sitting across from her next to the doorway, rocking back and forth on his chair, and Shikamaru was sitting next to her with an irritated look on his face.

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru said aggravated standing up. "We've been here for over two hours already and our Jounin teacher still hasn't shown up. This is becoming a waste of time," he continued putting his hands in his pockets walking over to Naruto, who stood up also when Shikamaru moved passed him to lean against the opposite wall.

Naruto knew that right about now his old sensei would be walking in the door, being late as usual. He decided to pull the same trick he did the first time he met him. "Well then why don't we teach him a lesson for being late," he said smirking grabbing his chair pulling it to the door with an eraser in his hand.

"Naruto, what do you think you're doing!" Ino called out, sitting up as she watched him balancing the eraser on the door, rigging it to fall on whoever opened it.

"I'm teaching our sensei a lesson for being two hours late," Naruto said with a smirk as he jumped back to admire his handiwork, earning an uncaring yawn from Shikamaru and a slap on the arm from Ino.

"Naruto you shouldn't do things like that," Ino scolded as she looked up at the eraser, secretly enjoying the idea of getting back this Jounin for showing up late. She still tried to make it look like she disapproved, and crossed her arms to make the others think that.

Shikamaru opened one eye to see Naruto reply Ino's scolding with a grin and gave another sigh standing straight up. He had heard about Naruto defeating Mizuki and scoring more than perfect on their Genin test, but knew that he was still the same goofy loud-mouthed ninja he always was. Right when he was about to say something though, he saw the door open and a head come through the door, immediately being hit with the eraser that had been placed.

The reaction it was supposed to get came on cue; Shikamaru gave the man a once over, irritated that their "sensei" couldn't even dodge a childish trap like Naruto had set up. Ino turned red and apologized profusely too him about Naruto's joke, trying hard not to smile; trying and failing miserably. Naruto, who couldn't help but get the déjà vu feeling from pulling the same trick twice, laughed just as hard as he had the first time he pulled it.

Their sensei reached down to grab the eraser and looked over all his students before giving a pensive look. "Well…so far my first impression of the three of you is…" he started as all three students leaned forward slightly wanting to see what he thought. "I hate you," he added, giving a lazy smile, with a little tilt of his head.

* * *

They all followed their new sensei outside while Naruto grinned in the back at his sensei. In Naruto's time Kakashi's look had changed a lot compared to the one in front of him now. This Kakashi still bore his Jounin vest, with his head band covering his left eye and a mask covering his lower half of his face. Though the future Kakashi would still look similar to this, he had major differences, such as the ANBU mask the hid everything but his right eye; his Sharingan coming out only when he removed the bandana with the Kanji of White Fang away from the other eye of the mask. Also, his vest was custom black, with more pouches. This one had more of a laid back feel to him, and not one that sent chills down your spine even if he was giving you a smile. 

Naruto smiled as they all sat down on the steps, while Kakashi sat onto of small fence before speaking to him. "Alright you three," he said calmly as he crossed his arms. "Let me have you introduce yourselves."

"Introduce ourselves…what do we say?" Ino asked watching him intently. Naruto sat next to her laughing quietly about what was coming up, this brought back memories of the students he pulled this on. Shikamaru, who sat on the other side of Ino, lay down on the steps watching the clouds go by, giving a small bit of interest to what was going on.

Kakashi replied with a small shrug. "Things you like, dislike, dreams of the future, hobbies, things like that," he answered, continuing with his calm voice.

To this Shikamaru finally sat up, speaking with a voice just as lazy as Kakashi's. "Could you show us how it's done then?"

Their silver haired sensei stared at them for a while before giving another shrug. "I'm Hatake Kakashi," he started. "Things I like and dislike…I don't really feel like saying. My dreams for the future…haven't really thought about it much, and as for my hobbies…I have many," he finished getting blank stares from all three.

"_Gee…he told us a lot,"_ Ino thought, agitated.

"_Damn sensei…I forgot how little you told everyone,"_ Naruto thought at the same time.

"_So troublesome…all we learned was his name,"_ Shikamaru thought as well.

"Alright, it's your turn, why don't you start?" he said finally pointing to Naruto, who in turn gave a foxy grin.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like instant ramen and a certain person I don't want to name," he said giving a glace at Ino who blushed. "What I don't like is the three minutes you have to for the water to boil in the ramen and my hobbies are trying new ramen and learning new jutsu's. And my number one dream is…to become the greatest Hokage, so everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating my like somebody," Naruto finished giving a proud look.

"_Wow…doesn't have much power once you've achieved your dream already,"_ Naruto thought, making sure everyone else couldn't tell what he was thinking, while Kakashi gave a nod before turning to look at Shikamaru.

"You next," he said as Shikamaru sat up.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru, I like sleeping and watching clouds and I hate troublesome things," he said with an indifferent voice while Ino and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the troublesome things part. "My hobbies are playing shougi, and I really don't have a dream," he finished, laying back down, not noticing the stern looks he was getting from both Ino and Naruto about being lazy.

"Ok…then I guess you're last," Kakashi said finally looking at Ino.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino; I like flowers and cute guys. I dislike being underestimated and a certain girl with a wide forehead," she said with some spite, making Naruto chuckle a little. "My hobbies are taking care of the flowers in my families shop, and my dream is too become a top Kunoichi like the Legendary Sannin Tsunade," she said smiling widely as Kakashi just nodded.

"Very good. You're each unique and have your own ideas," he said before stepping off the fence. "We start our first mission tomorrow morning. A task that we'll all do together," he added as Ino shifted forward slightly.

"What kind of task are we going to be doing Kakashi-sensei?" she asked with a shine in her eyes.

Kakashi stayed silent for a while before answering, "A survival exercise."

Shikamaru was the one to respond to their sensei's answer this time. "What do you mean survival exercise? We've all already had this type of training," he huffed giving an irritated look over possibly doing the same troublesome assignment again.

Kakashi just gave another lazy smile before explaining. "This isn't a simple exercise," he said giving a laugh before leaning forward slightly as he noticed their puzzled expressions. "Of the twenty seven graduates, only nine will be recognizes as actual Genin…the other 18 go back to the academy. Basically this is a make it or break it test with a failure rate of sixty-six percent of higher," he ended as Shikamaru sat up more looking irritated.

"Then what was the point of the academy test!"

Kakashi just continued with his infuriating smile. "Oh that? It was just to select those who had potential of being Genin. I decide whether you pass or fail. Bring your Ninja tools and be at the training grounds at five in the morning. Until then you're dismissed," he said starting to move away as the three sighed before standing.

"Oh…one more thing," Kakashi said regaining there attention. "You might want to skip breakfast tomorrow morning, or else you'll throw up," he added before leaving the three with uneasy looks.

All three stood motionless a while after their sensei had left before Shikamaru finally broke the silence. "This is such a pain…I'm going home," he said before turning and walking away.

"I should head off too," Naruto said turning also, he was going too just wait until tomorrow came to show his old sensei what he could really do. He didn't make it far until he heard Ino call after him.

"W-wait Naruto! Would you…err…like to go do something right now?" she asked somewhat nervously as a blush slowly crept up her face waiting for a shocked Naruto's answer. Why was she asking to spend time with him, or at least so early on? It took him years for him to get her to give him the time of day, let alone spend any time together.

"Uhh…sure Ino-chan, if you want too?" he said, still a little shocked at the suddenness of this.

She smiled widely before moving up to him and entangling her arm with his dragging him off towards the village. Naruto watched her nervously as they walked through town, getting random looks from the villagers as the moved through the streets. He didn't worry much about them though since Ino had found out early about the Kyuubi. When she looked up and saw him staring at her, they both blushed and turned away again.

"Naruto-kun…" Ino started, making Naruto look at her again, still blushing. "W-what did you do…after you dropped me off?" Ino asked slowly looking back up at him.

"Oh…well I went home, but that was after I went back to take care of Mizuki," he said calmly as he felt her tighten her hold on his arm.

"What did you do with him? You didn't have any proof of what he was going to do, even if I were to say that he attacked first," she said, curious on how he got the Hokage and others to believe him.

He smirked before giving her a mischievous look. "Let's just say…my tenant and I have ways of making people talk," he said making her give an evil smile of her own at the thought of what he had done. Naruto was actually pretty cool; she had to give him that. Then she remembered about the "tenant" he was talking about.

"So…you really have the Kyuubi inside you, huh?" she asked quietly, feeling Naruto tense a little.

"Yeah…I do," he said a little sadly, looking down. He remembered when he had told her about this last time. She didn't really say nor do anything to him, but she did treat him differently for a while. He looked back at her though when he felt fingers tracing the birthmarks on his cheeks, and saw her smiling at him.

"That would explain these then," she said teasingly as he grinned. She was taking this better than his did, and he couldn't be happier about that. Their moment though, was ruined when he heard a voice call him out.

"What's up dobe?" he heard, turning around to see Sasuke standing their, arms crossed, staring at both of them with a smirk on.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino said with a small gasp as she saw him. Naruto felt her clamp down on his arm tighter which actually surprised the fox boy, he figured her to still run up to Sasuke at the sight of him.

"Since when have you had girls near you?" Sasuke asked in a bit of a sarcastic tone, making Naruto bare his teeth angrily, a habit he picked up from living with the fox so long.

"Don't test me Sasuke-teme…" Naruto growled. He hunched over slightly as Sasuke's face became more serious.

"That's just it though; I want to fight you Naruto. I heard about the Mizuki and the Genin test, so now I want to see this for myself," Sasuke said pulling out a couple of Kunai to hold between his fingers.

Naruto was about to follow his example before feeling another tug at his arm. He looked over to see Ino with a worried look in his eyes, which seemed to calm him down, as well as Kyuubi who had been growling in his cage ever since Sasuke had shown up.

"Please don't fight Sasuke-kun," she pleaded, pulling at his arm again to lead him away. "Just take me somewhere to eat Naruto-kun," she added a little more forceful when she felt a growl emanate from his chest when he looked back at Sasuke.

Naruto finally calmed down and nodded, letting her lead him away from Sasuke. When they had finally out of sight from him, this taking longer due to the taunts Sasuke kept sending about Naruto letting a girl like Ino control him, he had finally started grinning again.

"**Glad to see Ino can still control you brat. Even I lost that power already,"** Kyuubi mocked as he lay on his stomach, finally returning to a calm state in the absence of certain Uchiha.

"_What the hell are you talking about furball?"_ Naruto thought angrily as he continued to walk with Ino.

"**Kit, ever since you've lost your fear of me it's been harder to get you too do anything. Even though we were fused in the future don't forget, I have another chance of getting out of your body, and I would still love to devour you,"** Kyuubi said baring his fangs in a sickening grin.

"_Why are you such an ass to me and not Ino?"_ Naruto asked with a sigh, making the Kyuubi give off a booming laugh.

"**She will eventually carry your kits that might as well be mine as well, thus making her my mate just as much as she is yours,"** he replied casually as he closed his eyes smiling to take another nap, making Naruto sigh again. Naruto knew the fox wouldn't really get out and devour him, but the thought of it still made the teasing from him all the more terrifying.

"_Damned lazy, overbearing fox," _he thought, hearing the fox demon give a small growl, before he returned to his conscious world too look down at Ino with a large grin back on his face.

"So where would you like to eat Ino-chan?" he asked cheerfully, pulling her out of her own thoughts and making her blush at the thought of them doing something so much like a date.

"Oh…I-I don't know Naruto-kun. Where do you usually eat?" she asked giving a slight smile when she saw Naruto's eyes light up.

"I know just the place!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air as he led her down the road faster then they were walking at first. They finally came to a stop in front of a large building, making Naruto grin and Ino's jaw practically drop. From the way he had acted earlier, she was expecting some place romantic, somewhere Naruto was gonna sweep her off her feet; not the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"Naruto…fine," she said lightly as she felt him drag her in there, practically skipping. If he wanted ramen she guessed she guessed she would deal with it, just for him.

* * *

The next morning, all three students could be seen walking through the exercise field, all yawning from having just woken up as early as it was. 

"M-morning," Ino yawned loudly as she sat down, receiving grunts from both boys as their signs of acknowledgement. They sat there as 5 came and went, not seeing there sensei at all when 7 finally came around.

"Good morning. Ready to begin your first day?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly. Naruto yawned standing while Shikamaru sent a glare. Ino stood up quickly pointing an accusing finger at the Jounin as the other stood up slowly, Naruto expecting this completely.

"You're late!" she yelled as he smiled lazily.

"Sorry, a black cat crossed my path on the way here, so I took the long way," he said smoothly. While all the youngsters gave him looks that clearly said 'bullshit'.

"Ahem, well then lets begin," Kakashi said finally as he walked over to one of the pillars, setting down a clock. "Alright, it's set for noon. Your assignment is to take these bells away from me before the clock runs out," he continued giving the bells as he gave the bells a rattle.

"Those who can't get it before then will have to go without lunch. They'll be tied to those posts while I eat my lunch in front of you," he said smiling again.

Shikamaru and Ino's stomach started to growl neither noticing Naruto's stomach not growling since they were too hungry. He had eaten breakfast since he knew what was going on.

"So that's why you told us not eat breakfast," Shikamaru sighed as he stood now to prepare for this test, making Kakashi laugh as his plan was now revealed.

"So how come there are only two bells Kakashi-sensei?" Ino asked.

"Well that way, at the very least one of you will be tied to a post and not get lunch, ultimately being disqualified for not completing the mission. That one goes back to the academy, but then again, all three of you can fail," he explained smiling.

"You can use any weapons in your arsenal including Shuriken. You won't be able to take the bells unless you come at me with the intent of killing me," he said as all three nodded slowly.

"Alright then….BEGIN!" he called out as all three disappeared within the trees. Unknown to Kakashi though, Naruto was already forming a plan with his two teammates.

"Hmm…they've hidden themselves well," Kakashi said calmly after about 20 minutes of waiting, as he began to reach down into his weapon pouch. He stopped though when he looked up to see the loud-mouthed blonde standing right in front of him challengingly.

"Come on Kakashi-sensei! You and me right now, right here!" Naruto yelled pointing a challenging finger at his sensei.

"You know…compared to the others you're a little bit weird," the Jounin responded, turning to face Naruto.

"Yeah, Yeah…let's just go already," Naruto yelled back rushing at him as he watched Kakashi sigh, pulling out his famous orange book, making Naruto glare and stop in his charge.

"Why did you pull that out!" he yelled as Kakashi started to blush slightly as he kept reading.

"To find out what happens in the story of course," came the simple response as Naruto leapt swinging a kick at his head that he ducked under easily, right as Naruto spun around throwing a punch only to hit nothing but air, hearing Kakashi speak from behind him.

"You shouldn't let your enemy get behind you so much," he said coolly as he brought his hands together in the sign of the tiger, making Ino jump out from her hiding space.

"Naruto watch out!" she yelled as Naruto turned around slowly to see Kakashi with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Too late," the Jounin said as he thrust his hands forward. "**Konoha Secret Taijutsu! One Thousand Years of Death!**" Naruto stood there for a minute before yelling out and flying forward from having Kakashi shove his two middle and index fingers up his ass, landing a few yards away from him. When Kakashi stood to look at Ino he saw her smirking.

"Got yeah," she said softly as another Naruto came up grabbing Kakashi from behind as the one he had poked disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the! He got me from behind!" Kakashi exclaimed as other Naruto's jumped out from the bushes, all latching onto other parts of Kakashi.

"Ino now, do it now!" one of the Naruto's yelled as Ino nodded, bringing her hands to form a seal. "**Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jutsu,**" she called out as she hunched over on her knees, trying to take over the soul of Kakashi. All of the Naruto's except one disappeared as he dropped down next to the possessed Kakashi smirking, before looking over at the tree next to him.

"Did you get him?" he asked as Kakashi next to him turned into a Naruto before disappearing in a puff of smoke, Ino getting up slowly in response. Shikamaru jumped out from the tree as Kakashi appeared out the tree across from him mimicking his movements.

"Yeah I got him," Shikamaru answered, walking towards them as Kakashi did also, trying to fight against the shadow bind.

"H-how did you three get me?" Kakashi asked as he watched Ino walk right up to him and grab both bells.

"It's easy…I decided to attack you as a diversion for my shadow clones to sneak up behind you and grab a hold of you. With that, Ino was free to come in and take control of your mind, but Shikamaru planned on you using a substitution jutsu and waited in the shadows for you too go into the trees. All he needed to do then was you his Kagemane and the bells were ours," Naruto explained as Shikamaru undid his shadow bind.

Kakashi stared at them for a while before smiling. "You pass," he said simply as all three of them grinned back at him. "Team 7 will begin there first mission tomorrow. Let's all go home," Kakashi said calmly as all the new Genin grinned, following him back towards the village.

* * *

_A couple weeks later_

"Alright everyone, congratulations on your last mission," the Sandaime said, looking over his list. "Now your next mission will be to head to the fields to help a farmer with…" he tried to continue before Naruto cut him off.

"Ok…enough is enough!" he yelled thrusting his fist out in front of him. "This is like at twentieth D rank mission if you can even call them missions. We've been Genin for weeks now and I want a ninja mission," he added crossing his arms. Sure, he did understand the point of all these D missions since he was Hokage in his time, but this was too much. Iruka stood quickly from his seat to yell at the blonde only to be silenced by Sarutobi right on the spot.

"You're the second person to say that this morning Naruto," the old man spoke as he grinned bringing his hands together in front of him. "Kiba also made the same statement and we sent him and his team on a mission to the land of waves…a C rank mission. I think we can do the same for you and your team," he continued making the three Genin grin moving closer, while Kakashi sighed shaking his head.

"Your mission will be to head towards the newly appointed village, Kemurigakure. A young woman there is in need of protection from a band of bandits after her wealth. You only need to protect the young woman until her villages ninja return from their missions to take care of her themselves. She is already waiting at the gate for you three to escort her," the Hokage finished as the four nodded heading out slowly heading out to collect their things.

A little while all three of them met at the gate and immdiately noticed the young woman, that made Naruto and even Shikamaru's eyes widen. The girl was gorgeous! She had long, dark purple hair that came down just past her shoulders onto her mid-back, with brilliant orange eyes; her figure, in an almost easily distinguishable hourglass form, and rather large chest that seemed to catch attention from both boys, mostly because she looked their age and had such development. It was her smile that brought both of them back to the real world as they both rushed forward to meet her, Naruto getting there first.

"Hey, my names Uzumaki Naruto," he introduced himself quickly, being shoved out of the way almost instantly by Shikamaru.

"And I'm Nara Shikamaru," he said, putting on a smile that shocked both Kakashi and Ino. Since when had Shikamaru ever smiled, let alone act this way over a girl. He always said girls were troublesome, what with the sudden change?

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, nice to meet you," she said shaking off her confusion over her two teammates.

"I am Hatake Kakashi, and I guess we'll be looking after you Ms…?" Kakashi spoke to ask her name. She only smiled charmingly making the two younger boys grin, while Ino glared at both of them, mostly Naruto for going acting this way towards this…girl.

"My name is Koumori Kurai, it's very nice to meet all four of you," she said softly passing a glace at Naruto who grinned in response, making Ino's glare deepen.

"Well then…let's head off," Kakashi finally said, taking notice to the looks Ino was giving and decided it was best to head off. This trip made Kakashi think was gonna be more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

**Johnny: -laughs evily- yes...Not only has Naruto gone head over heels this mysterious girl, but even Shikamaru has fallen under her spell...but is there more to her then there seems?**

**Kurai: W-What do you mean...-blushes slightly looking innocent- I'm not up to anything...**

**Johnny: -drools- No...wait! -shakes head- I'm taken! Review and other stuff...I got to hurry before this chick gets me in trouble...later! Remember...the only thing in this story thats mine is my character Kurai**

**Kurai: -blushes smiling- I'm yours writer-sama**

**Johnny: ARGH! -nosebleeds rockets me away-**


	4. An Unforeseen Enemy Part 1

**Johnny: I'm back!!! And I gotta say it's about damned time I got over this writers block...somewhat. Ok so listen up, this chapter was a little forced and might have a couple of loose ends, so I welcome any flames and apologize for how long this chapter took me. The good news is that at least from this point I can write the next chapter fairly easy.**

**Naruto: It took you long enough though...baka**

**Johnny: SILENCE!...anyways remember I don't own anything from Naruto except my three characters**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Demon/Possessed**

_**Jutsu

* * *

**_

Ch. 4: An Unforeseen Enemy Part 1 

"This is beginning to become annoying," Ino growled to herself quietly as she glared over at the girl they were assigned to protect. It had only been three days, and this girl's games were starting to crawl under her skin.

There wasn't anything wrong with her, she was nice, polite and a very warm hearted girl that Ino got along with really well. It was the fact that she had not only Naruto, but even Shikamaru wrapped around her little finger after only two days of traveling. She could tell that Kurai noticed about these two also, and had already began playing with both boys, doing her best to play to scared damsel in distress which really pissed her off. Naruto seemed to be eating up the helplessness, and while Shikamaru still thought it was troublesome, it didn't stop him from trying to impress her. Ino wasn't jealous or anything…but Naruto was giving a little too much attention to this girl, especially after how he had acted with her lately.

"Oh my God…I think I heard something," she said innocently as both Naruto and Shikamaru turned their heads quickly, drawing kunai's as the both leapt into the bushes she had pointed at. She giggled playfully as both came out smiling giving the sign that the coast was clear, making both Ino and Kakashi sigh. Even Kakashi thought it was getting old.

"Alright you two…enough fooling around," he said finally looking back at his book he had been reading during their trip. "We're just a couple more hours away from her village so lets just try too…" he suddenly stopped speaking when a faint whistling could be heard as his and Naruto eyes widen.

"EVERY GET DOWN!" Kakashi yelled as he grabbed Kurai and ducked down; Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru did the same, just narrowly avoid a barrage of kunai, shuriken and sickles launching from the trees, cutting down everything that stood in the path.

The group looked up to see a young man standing at the top of all the destruction smirking at all of them on the ground. He had jet black hair with a wild streak of green running down it. His clothes were covered in stitches and patches while around his waist were pieces of chain link armor. "So you guys were able to dodge once," he said smugly as he formed the horse sign, his bright eyes flashing a menacing silver. "Don't worry…I promise to draw blood this time around," he added before giving a serious look, as the metal on his clothes began to rattle.

"**_Ninpou: Haru Rendan"_** he said calmly as he lifted his hand, a gaping hole slowly opening in its palm before the same barrage of weapons jetted out of his palm. Everyone stared in shock as all jumped to their feet in an attempt to get away, Kakashi however, jumping straight up towards the blast, performing his own hand signs.

"**_Doton: Doroku Gaeshi"_** Kakashi called out as he thrust his hand underground, pulling out a wall of rock and earth catching the weapons onto it, only a few actually passing through the barrier making the young man smirk even more with satisfaction.

"I know you," the young man said as he brought his hand down watching the wall fall apart. "You're Hatake Kakashi, known as the Copy Ninja," he said mockingly. "I'm gonna enjoy spilling your blood."

As the young man was about to reach for a weapon though, Kakashi disappeared, reappearing behind him with kunai already at his neck. "Before you do that though why don't you tell me…" Kakashi said calmly eyeing the boy. "Who are you, and how did you prefrom such a jutsu?" he asked while the others watched in awe of the two.

The young ninja started laughing maniacly at the Jounin's question, causeing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. When the mans laughter finally stopped, he gazed back at the Copy Nin with a crazed look. "What other clan can control metal from within and outside the body?" he asked mockingly as a kunai shot off from within his arm, hitting Kakashi directly in the chest, sending the ninja flying backwards.

The Genin and their client stared horrified as Kakashi flew backwards as the man turned quickly, swinging his hand as two more kunai's shot out hitting Kakashi in the neck and stomach. Naruto smirked as Kakashi was about to hit the ground, watching as a cloud of smoke slowly overcame their sensei, and only a log falling out from it.

"A substitution jutsu!" the young man excalimed as he jumped back just in time to watch a couple shuriken strike right where he was standing. Kakashi's voice followed them, seemingly coming from everywhere.

"Just as I thought," he said calmly. "So you're the last of the Zetsumei clan. I've heard a lot about the last member escaping from the massacre that the whole village had planned on them, but I never thought the rumors were true. Guess you just got lucky that day didn't you kid?" Kakashi spoke on, his voice slowly angering the young Zetsumei boy.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ILL OF ZETSUMEI YAIBA!" he yelled out thrusting his fist in front of him as a large shuriken grew out from the top of his fist, slowly beginning to spin. Yaiba swung his hand back before throwing it foward, sending the large shuriken flying through the trees, cutting everything in its path and forcing Kakashi to jump from the tree he was hiding in, down to the ground.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Yaiba yelled as he threw his arm back preparing to attack Kakashi. He was interupted however, when 20 Naruto's jumped out from the trees around him suddenly, making him look up shocked.

"What the…!?" he called out throwing his hand up, shooting out a couple sickles hitting some the Naruto's making the disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Too late…now you gonna get it!" the Naruto's yelled in unison as they eached drew their own kunai's, all piercing into Yaiba as they landed.

All of the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the original Naruto standing there alone with Yaiba, bleeding through the wounds he had just received, while Ino, Shikamaru and Kurai stared shocked at Naruto's plan.

"Got ya…" Naruto whispered quietly at his victim, looking at him to be surprized with a smirk.

"Not quite…" came the response as he grinned at Naruto with bloody teeth. "I look forward…to fighting you and your sensei again. I promise to spill your blood next time for sure…especially the girls," he added passing a glace at Kurai and Ino before disappearing in a puff of smoke only to be replaced by a log.

Naruto watched as the log fell on the ground, and gave a long sigh. How could he not see a substitution jutsu coming? He sighed again at his mistake putting his kunai away, turning around to see a shocked team and client staring back at him. Even Kakashi was surprised Naruto had pulled off something like that, but nevertheless put away his kunai before turning towards the girl they were assigned to protect.

"You and I need to have a little chat Kurai-san," he said calmly as she seemed to cringe a little. "You never told anybody back in Konoha that you were being hunted by ninja, and ninja like the Zetsumei clan for that matter. If we had known that this would have been classified as an A rank mission at the least. Normally this mission would end now, however…with Yaiba after you, I think it would benefit Konoha to find out more about his involvement before we decided on how this mission will end," he finished as Shikamaru and Ino both nodded an agreement with his decision as Naruto crossed his arms.

For Naruto this was all completely new to him. He had read about the Zetsumei clan from when he was a jounin in his time, but he hadn't read anything on a survivor named Yaiba. He made himself a little note to record this later.

* * *

As Kakashi and his students left, Yaiba appeared on a tree branch a couple yards away next to a dark figure who was already on the branch. "So it wasn't even Kakashi that defeated you, but one of his Genin. You're starting to lose your touch, eh Yaiba?" the figure said casually with a hint of playfullness. 

The young Zetsumei glared over at the figure as he gave a flick of his wrist, making a small fire erupt in his hands revealing his features. He appeared to be at least in his late 40's and was a very short, stocky man. His clothes hung heavy on his figure as they seemed to be too big even for him, while his long grey hair laid slicked back on his head. As he gave a grin in response to the young ninja's glare, mulitiple missing or altered teeth as well as numerous amounts of burn scars on his face and hands.

"You're testing my patience Jigoku," Yaiba spoke angrily as metal slowly snaked up his arms forming armor.

"Relax," Jigoku said, the playfullness still in his voice. "We will simply have to boost your training somewhat to prepare for our actual mission. I, Hinote Jigoku, the Fire Nin formally of the Village Hidden in the Smoke will see through with the continuation of your training, and it's Jigoku-sensei too you," the old man added giving a wave of his finger as the young man sighed, dispelling his armor.

"Yes Jigoku-sensei," Yaiba said quietly as both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

A couple of days went by and squad seven finally found themselves walking up to the gates of Kemurigakure. Naruto couldn't help but grin as they finally began their final march towards the gate. He didn't mind traveling with everyone or anything; it's just that he couldn't handle Ino constantly glaring at him for talking to Kurai. He couldn't help it if he thought Kurai was absolutely gorgeous and even when he tried to talk to Ino, she'd shrug him off. He couldn't win, he knew she was being jealous, but he had no idea how to deal with Ino like that. 

"So what's going to happen now Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked turning to look at the silver haired man as he looked away from his book that he had been reading again. "Are we still going to wait for the ninja to return or are we ending the mission?" he continued as Kakashi sighed.

"Well, I think it would be best if we waited here until the ninja from their village returned. Ether way, we can't just leave her here outside her village gates since we won't be able to get in," Kakashi explained as he put his book away finally, keeping his eye on Naruto.

"What are we going to do about that kid though Kakashi-sensei?" Ino piped in as Shikamaru and Kurai turned their gaze towards the three.

"There's nothing we can do as of now," he said plainly with a sigh. "Yaiba strikes me as a gung-ho type of ninja. However, I believe that he isn't the one planning this," he added darkly as Shikamaru seemed to nod in agreement almost instantly.

"By the way he attacked, it's obvious that he was veering from a plan and making up his attack as he went. The only real question is how many different ninja's are apart of this," he questioned as Kakashi nodded in agreement as Shikamaru just had while Naruto and Ino glanced at each other as Shikamaru sighed to himself. "This is going to be such a pain."

"Well it doesn't matter now," Naruto said calmly as they began walking up to the gate. "We're in this until…" he started to add as a smoke screen seemed to slowly fill the surrounding area, making Kurai jump slightly grabbing onto Naruto who blushed in response.

"I know this smoke!" she yelled out as she clung to the blonde tighter, making Ino growl slightly herself as she watched the two of them. "This is a technique my village trains in…it's no different from the Hidden Mist's jutsu," she said softly as Naruto finally regained his senses, drawing a kunai as the rest of team seven mimicked the same.

Kakashi eyed his surroundings warily as he placed a hand on his headband, preparing to life it if necessary. "I think we're about to find out who exactly is after you Kurai-san…" he said calmly as all the genin formed a defensive position around Kurai who appeared to be trying her best to hide behind Naruto as the smoke slowly began to get thicker.

"Why does this seem…really familiar," Naruto said quietly to himself feeling Kurai grab onto his jacket from behind him.

"So…are these the ninja who troubled you so much Yaiba-kun?" a voice spoke out from within the smokes as Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"Naruto! Shikamaru! Ino! Take defensive positions around Kurai and protect her at all costs!" Kakashi ordered as Ino and Shikamaru jumped to ether side of the young girl almost immediately after their sensei had stopped speaking, Naruto simply moving back closer to her as she squeezed at his jacket more. All three genin shivered though from the twisted, maniacal laughter that emanated from the smoke.

"Yeah that's them Jigoku-sensei. These are the four who got lucky against me," they heard Yaiba's voice mock from within the smoke. Kakashi looked around to see if he could see the enemy but even his Sharingan eye wasn't able to pierce this smoke.

"So when can we strike Sensei? I want to take Copy Ninja Kakashi's life as soon as possible," Yaiba spoke again, this time his voice being followed by the familiar sounds of rattling metal while they heard the one called Jigoku chuckle.

"Foolish apprentice," he said still chuckling. "First off you're no match for a Jounin like Hatake Kakashi because he went easy on you last time," he continued calming himself down as the smoke slowly started to dissipate from the area.

"But sensei..!" Yaiba tried to argue only to be silenced immediately.

"No! I shall take on Kakashi and we shall strike when Shichibi-chan finds her target," he added as both he and Yaiba finally came into view. Only getting mixed expressions from the ninja in front of them; Kakashi looking shocked, Ino and Shikamaru looking perplexed and Naruto looking around worried.

"**Shichibi!?"** the Kyuubi growled from within Naruto, finally waking himself up upon hearing that name.

"_This is bad fox!"_ Naruto thought back to the Biju inside him, looking around the area erratically for any sign of a third enemy. _"Is Shichibi still loose or is she already within a vessel?" _

"**How should I know brat! Do I look like a goddamn Psychic?!"**

"_Just help me find it!"_

Naruto's attention was brought back though when he heard the young Zetsumei boy who had just started to speak. "It looks like she's already decided which one she wants though," he sneered as Kurai gave a tug at Naruto's jacket when the realization finally hit him and Kyuubi at once.

"**THE GIRL!"** both screamed in their mind as Naruto turned to see Kurai wearing an evil smirk before turning her body to throw the boy she was holding onto over her shoulder and away from his comrades.

"**I'm glad one of you fools finally figured it out,"** Kurai spoke in an unfamiliar voice that sounded like two different voices talking at once before a dark almost black shroud of chakra seemed to crawl out from her body in small layers.

Shikamaru, Ino and Kakashi all jumped had all jumped away from the girl at this time, Shikamaru staring in awe at this woman who was now floating in mid air, Kakashi looking between her and the pair of enemy nin walking towards them, and Ino whose eyes were directly on Naruto who was slowly pulling himself up.

"**Jigoku-sensei! Yaiba-teme! This boy here is mine, do what you wish with the others,"** Kurai spoke emotionlessly, making her way towards Naruto, hearing Yaiba scoff in obvious irritation.

"Jigoku-sensei gets Kakashi, Kurai gets that bastard…this is bullshit," he spoke with exasperation, turning to look at his two targets that both turned to look at him simultaneously. "Figures I'm getting stuck with leftover rejects," he sighed as he used his Kekkei Genkai to from a three pronged kunai in his hand.

"This is bad…" Shikamaru thought as he watched Yaiba give an evil grin at the two of them.

"You two better make this exciting!" he yelled at them bringing his newly formed kunai up to face level.

* * *

"_Ino and Shikamaru don't stand a chance against someone like Yaiba,"_ Kakashi thought to himself, bringing his eyes to keep a gaze on Jigoku though his thoughts were elsewhere. 

"_The only option is to go help them defeat him, but if I did that, than Yaiba's sensei would be unattended and would have ample opportunity to from an attack on me or Naruto who seems to be Kurai's target. My only option is to take on his sensei as quickly as possible," _he concluded before disappearing, quickly followed by Jigoku. Both reappeared with a 'clang' in an instant in the center of the battlefield, kunai's drawn as both stared right into the others eyes.

"I've been looking forward to this for quite some time Hatake-san. Please give me a fight to remember," Jigoku said, bringing a foot up to kick him back, which Kakashi saw coming and copied it sending his own kick simultaneously to reflect it back, which sent both ninja's flying backwards.

As both ninja landed, ending in a stare down between the two Nin, Kakashi sighed before speaking out loud in an irritating tone. "Taking a leaf out of my students' book, this battle is slowly becoming more troublesome."

* * *

Naruto stood up slowly as he watched his teammates preparing to battle the psychopath ninja that met awhile ago while his sensei seemed to begin a battle with that ninja's sensei. His current problem: to deal with the Jinchuriki that was right in front of him, releasing a large amount of chakra. Naruto in his time could have handled this Jinchuriki, but now with his current chakra capacity, he didn't even know what kind of techniques this body could take, let alone perform. 

"Shit this isn't good," he cursed under his breath as he watched her eyes turn black while the iris held an almost electric blue color, the black charka began slowly wrapping its way around her body and fading back inside her body. "I've got to figure some way to defeat her; she has to have some sort of weakness."

"**Use my power Kit, don't forget in this body I hold most of it again,"** the Kyuubi spoke within Naruto's mind, watching the Shichibi's vessel calm itself down before cracking it's neck on ether side. **"Better decide your plan of action now, cause she looks ready to go now."**

Naruto kept his eyes on her as she slowly set herself back on the ground, her body bearing a strong resemblance to Sasuke in his level two form of the curse mark, minus the wings. "Kurai…why are you doing this! This isn't the girl we saw when we started this mission!" he yelled trying to knock some sense into the girl only to get an unfamiliar laugh.

"**Boy I don't know why your trying to speak to the girl, she's no longer here among us, but trapped inside the seal the pathetic ninja of her village tried to put me in,"** she sneered, twisting her arm making several bones pop. **"I have taken control of her body, and now she can only weep as I kill you all. She won't even remember you once she returns to this body, so trying to speak with her is meaningless brat."**

Naruto glared at the demon for a minute before bringing his hands together in a very familiar sign. "Then I guess I'll have to defeat you, **_Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_**" he called out at a small unit of shadow clones appeared behind him, all of them taking the same fighting stance as she scoffed at them, bringing her hands up to form the sign of tiger.

"**They may have worked on Yaiba-teme, but that won't be working on me,"** she said calmly before the black chakra seemed to all come back at once. **_"Maton: Myou Senpuu!"_** she called out as all the chakra stopped before suddenly rushing at the squad of Naruto's who all tried to block the blast only to be overwhelmed by the gust of wind that because cutting their bodies up.

"H-Her attack is just like Temari's!" one of them yelled out before the black chakra in the wind swallowed them up making them all disappear, not even the smoke remained.

"**Heh, not even a challenge,"** she smirked preparing to turn to gaze at Kakashi. **"Maybe the sensei will be a more suitable opponent."** When she was about to test it out however, she jumped back quickly as a couple of shuriken landed on the floor in front of her.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet!" she heard Naruto yell as he practically fell from nowhere out of the sky, bringing his foot up swinging it in a roundhouse kick, barely grazing her chin as she moved to avoid his attack.

As he landed, he pushed up with his heels throwing a barrage of punches that she did her best to avoid. Naruto was inwardly thanking all that time he had to train with his team before this mission to get some of the skills he had back. Even with his current speed though, the Jinchuriki in front of him still held her edge on him as she moved to the side, thrusting her palm and him and nailing him in the ribs, causing him to fold over and hold his side, breathing heavy while she seemed not even winded.

"I guess I have no choice then…" Naruto spoke quietly to himself bringing his hands together, reentering his mind.

"**Need my power kit?"** Kyuubi sneered as Naruto appeared before him. The Kyuubi was just overjoyed right now, this is the first time in a long time Naruto actually had to ask for the power since they we're already merged in their time.

"_Yeah…I do,"_ Naruto sighed. He knew that the fox demon was enjoying the switch of control. _"Just give me what my body can handle,"_ he added as the red chakra slowly crawled out from between the bars of the cage and began wrapping around his body.

"**This should be enough. You better take care of this brat…cause I'm not sure you can take more than this right now,"** Naruto heard the Kyuubi say before returning to the real world to see the shocked look on Kurai's face.

The killer intent the Shichibi was feeling was mind boggling. She watched as the red chakra seeped off of Naruto while his nails and canines began to grow larger, his hair began more wild and feral while his eyes changed from their lovely cerulean blue to red with the pupils became slits. The Shichibi recognized the chakra though, when it saw the shape of a fox manifest within the chakra.

"**Kyuubi!?"** the demon breathed out in fear as Naruto glared at her viciously slowly getting down on all fours before speaking to her in what sounded like two voices.

"**Now the fight begins."

* * *

**

**Johnny: Oh yeah! I went cliffy on you guys. How will Naruto fight in this body, what kind of techiniques do these fearsome trio have? well you'll have to wait..**

**Naruto: Dammit...I don't get any action at all...**

**Johnny: -sighs- tell you what...I'll make it up to you with ramen...I kinda want some too**

**Naruto: Awsome!!! Just don't forget the jutsu thing**

**Johnny: Oh snap your right!...Jutsu name's of techinques follow so please tune it next time -grins- Now it's time for RAMEN!**

**Jutsu list**

**Fuuton: Shippuu Eda no Jutsu - Wind Release: Hurricane Limb Technique**

**Maton: Myuu Senpuu - Demonic Release: Darkness Whirlwind**

**Ninpou: Haru Rendan - Ninja Art: Spring Barrage**

**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi - Earth Release: Upside-Down Mud Wall**

**Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Multiple - Shadow Clone Technique**

**Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jutsu - Mind Body Switch Technique**


	5. An Unforeseen Enemy Part 2

**Johnny:**** Heeeey everybody! -grins- Finally, after ten months of being gone and fighting with myself and those around me, and all the other complications we won't get into, I'm finished with this chapter!**

**Naruto: -claps- **

**Johnny: -glares- Hahaha funny, well...the point is i'm done and the next couple of chapters of been planned -coughs- on accident -coughs- so they should be quick to finish. Just send reviews, good or bad, to help move me along so i won't make this mistake twice. Remember i don't own Naruto...and sadly never will**

Normal

_Thinking_

**Demon/Possessed**

**_Jutsu_**

* * *

Ch. 5: An Unforeseen Enemy Part 2 

To say that Kurai was shocked would be an understatement. Horror could be seen in her expression, as the shroud of chakra in fox shape let out a bloodcurdling roar before disappearing. Now all that was left in front of her was her opponent, Uzumaki Naruto, an orange coat of chakra still around his body.

"**Shichibi!"** Naruto growled out as he leaned forward further lowing his body closer to the ground, his nails which now resembled claws digging into the soil beneath him. Inside his mind though, Naruto and the fox were having their own discussion.

"**Brat, we need to be very careful when fighting this jinchuuriki, that black chakra can mean trouble for us,"** Kyuubi growled watching through Naruto's eyes as Kurai shook off her fear, preparing for her next assault.

"**Don't worry, after I saw that last jut**su of hers, I'm more than ready now," he spoke aloud to his tenant, his voice returning to normal. It was then he decided to make his move, disappearing from view shocking Kurai as he vanished. Before she could react, he reappeared in front of her, landing a solid right hook to her jaw, sending her flying backwards. He wasn't going to give her any time to recover. The second she regained her footing he was already in front of her again, swinging a kick up, knocking her up into the air.

She fell to the ground with a sickening crash, the impact causing Naruto to move again, he wanted to incapacitate this jinchuuriki as soon as possible. He decided to try and finish this now as he pulled a kunai out from the pouch on his leg, stabbing it into her body as he reached her, only to have it turn into a group of bats which flew away as they appeared, making Naruto bring his arms up in recoil.

"Kawarimi!" he growled out, looking around for his opponent. Her position became known though as Naruto saw from the corner of his eye a line of black chakra, causing him to jump away only to watch her finish her final hand seal.

"_**Maton: Yami Bun'ya Kokuhyou!"**_the possessed girl cried out as the black chakra flew from her towards Naruto, slicing up the trees, Earth and stones that were between the two.

"KUSO!" he yelled as he did what he could to dodge the blades of chakra. He only saw seven but each one he dodged, only spun around and flew back at him forcing him back again a tree that hadn't been cut yet.

"This is gonna be a lot harder then I had hoped for…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the other two genin had there hands full, as both Ino and Shikamaru jumped back to avoid a group of shuriken, watching them embed themselves into the earth in front of them. No sooner did they land though, that they had to duck to avoid an assortment of different kunai that followed. 

"This is…so troublesome!' Shikamaru breathed out irritated as he just barely dodged a senbon needle. "How long is he going to keep playing with us!" he added with a groan, looking over to see Yaiba laughing is head off, flicking his hands back and forth lazily throwing a couple of weapons here and there.

"Is this the best Konoha really has to offer!?" he continued laughing, swinging his arm sideways launching two swords, sticking them into two trees the two genin had just jumped behind. "I would have expected a little better from your piece of crap village. But I guess this is the best you have to off-" he tried to mock, only to have a kunai stuck into his forehead, sending the smoke nin crumbling to the ground.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he turned his head to see Ino breathing angrily, her hand still raised from throwing the kunai. "DAMN HE HAD A LOUD MOUTH!" she screamed still breathing heavy as Shikamaru's looked changed back to apathetic.

"_Aren't you one to talk…"_ he thought, turning back to look at Yaiba only to see him slowly getting back up, putting shocked looks on both genin's faces.

"You…little…BITCH!!!" he roared, yanking the kunai from his head, allowing the genin to see the sheet of metal that protected his head from the knife. "How dare you attacking me when I'm talking…that's it…this is where I finish you," he growled out making hands signs slowly as the two genin watched him carefully as he finished.

"_**Hijutsu: Attou Yoroi…" **_he growled out slowly, leering at them as his skin slowly vanished with the chain mail of his clothes slowly helping to form a large suit of armor around his body. The genin stood dumbfounded as their the enemy, who looked no older then they were, now stood in full battle armor, his flesh and body now covered in think metal, his eyes protected behind a cage.

"You two are dead now. This is the unstoppable armor of my clan; the armor that cannot be penetrated, or defeated," he spoke in a triumphant voice, as if his opponents had already been slain. "You deaths…are but moments away!" he added with a frenzied laugh as he rushed at both of them, a sword forming in his hand.

"_Little do they know though that while I'm in this form, I waste not only an extensive amount of chakra, but also loose the ability to shoot out any weapons other then this sword while all my iron and minerals are concentrated to my skin," _he thought to himself as he cut the tree down, watching his two targets jump two ether side of him. _"Got to end this quickly…"_

Shikamaru was having his own thoughts racing as he watched Yaiba jump after Ino. _"There has got to be some way around this guy,"_ he thought throwing a couple shuriken just to have them bounce off his armor, bringing Yaiba's attention to him now.

"There is definitely no better two to get past that armor then us, but we just gotta do something…what a drag…" he sighed out loud, making himself three normal bunshins, each running off in their own directions giving the real Shikamaru ample time to get close to Ino.

When Yaiba realized the he had been tricked by a clone he rounded on the pair to see them both running off in two separate directions, both coming on him trying to flank him. An evil smirk though came to his face as they got closer.

"You two think this…CAN DISTRACT ME!?" he roared, swinging his sword at full force at Ino, watching as it went right through her middle before disappearing making his eyes widen. "Damn it! Another clone!" he cried out, turning around to throw the sword at Shikamaru, the sword sticking into his chest as he was about to make a final hand seal.

Yaiba smirked and try to move towards his victim only to find out he couldn't move. He had no time to speak also, as the body he saw on the ground transformed into a log, revealing that he had been tricked twice at once.

"Here, I'll let you see your fate," he heard Shikamaru speak from behind, his head slowly being forced to turn as Shikamaru showed him and Ino standing behind him, Ino making hand seals as Shikamaru kneeling on the ground.

"Kagemane no Jutsu…complete," he said with a smirk as he stood slowly turning to look at Ino, making Yaiba move the same. "You're up Ino, take down that armor," he added to Ino as she nodded finishing her hand seals.

"Right! This is for calling me a bitch," she said as she launched her hands forward, initiating her clan's jutsu. _**"Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jutsu!"**_ she cried out, her body slumping down as Shikamaru released his jutsu, the moment she slumped over.

"Well…did it work?" he asked as he watched Yaiba move for a moment before he heard him speak.

"Yeah…it's me Shikamaru," Yaiba said calmly, showing that Ino was really in control of the metal ninja's body. "Now let me just search his memories and figure out how to turn off his juts…" she started to add before her eyes grew wide letting out a loud scream, as she felt her mind being sucked into his memories.

* * *

_(-does hand signs- Flashback no Jutsu!)_

"_Wrong again!" a large man yelled at a seven year old Yaiba, kicking him to the floor as Ino watched on, feeling the kick as if it had been her. "Baka! I've told you a thousand times that no son of mine is gonna disgrace the name of the Zetsumei clan! You are the son of Zetsumei Suraisu and you sit here as the son of the clan's head and unable to perform the simplest jutsu!" he continued to yell, bringing Yaiba to tears._

"_F-Father…" he sobbed as he slowly stood to his feet. "I-I'm doing the b-best I can…" he kept crying, flinching as he saw his father reach back to pull out an iron staff from his back where the spine would be located._

"_That is no excuse," Suraisu scolded more calmly, retreating backwards slowly before taking a stance. "Now draw a weapon so we can begin combat training, your mother shall take over your ninjutsu."_

"_B-But Father…"_

"_That wasn't a request!!" he roared, rushing at his unarmed son, swinging the staff with full expectation to strike him down. To his pleasant surprise though, his son had managed to draw a weapon with his Kekkei Genkai._

"_Very good Yaiba," Suraisu praised, slowly reinserting the staff into his body. "It may have only been a kunai, but it's a start. Now go find your mother and continue our training with her. I have business to take care of."_

_Yaiba only bowed respectfully before turning to run out the door, pushing the knife back into his hand as he ran. Ino's consciousness followed him out the door as he kept running before stopping near the compounds main building. He had planned to ditch the abuse of his parents so called training, but he heard two voices coming toward him from the compounds entrance, forcing him to conceal himself in a nearby bush just in case it was a couple of clan members._

"_Is everything in order?" one voice asked in a cold tone as Yaiba slowly peaked out. The figure that spoke he recognized as the Daimyo of the village, and the self proclaimed Kage of the Hidden Smoke. Yaiba knew how much his parents hated him, so it was shocking to see him here._

_It was the other person walking with him though that had Yaiba's interest. This figure was obviously not from this village, but his appearance was already odd. He was really short, and stocky with his hair in corn rolls. He had a bandana covering the lower half of his face so you couldn't see his mouth and his choice of clothing also had to be questioned, as he wore a large black cloak with red clouds painted on it._

"_Everything will proceed as planned as long as you provide the currency to continue the growth of our organization," the unknown figure spoke in a dark, raspy voice as he gazed up at the Daimyo, who in turned started to bow respectfully._

"_Of course, you are the only ninja's who would take a mission like this, and to be sent such a legend like yourself Sasori-san is truly an honor," he said as he bowed respectfully to the one named Sasori. "To be honest I was expecting someone such as Zetsu or your partner Orochimaru to make an appearance."_

"_My young friend Orochimaru has become very interested in our newest member as of a couple days ago, a young Uchiha Itachi," Sasori said nonchalantly as the Daimyo gasped. _

"_I heard about that…slaughtered the whole clan did he?" he asked, giving a curious expression as Sasori gazed at him still. _

"_That is the information our leader gave us when he was initiated in," Sasori answered calmly, turning his attention to the building that Yaiba had just left. "I slaughter the whole family right, starting with Suraisu?" he asked right after, not hearing Yaiba's gasp._

"_Yes, all of them…please do it quickly," the Daimyo said before running back out the entrance as Sasori made his was to the training room. When he was out of sight, Yaiba made his move, running inside to tell his mother what he had just heard. _

"_Mother! Mother…the Daimyo is planning too…" _

"_Not now Yaiba!" Yaiba's mother interrupted as he ran in, watching the blade of a weapon Yaiba had never seen before slid back into his mothers' body. Her clothes were torn and she was breathing heavy as she wrote something down on a scroll before wrapping it up tight. Zetsumei Ono wasn't looking to well in the eyes of Yaiba. ._

"_I'm very busy right now Yaiba-kun so whatever you have to tell me will have to wait," she scolded as she put the scroll away. _

"_B-But mother…the Daimyo has hired a ninja named Sasori to slaughter our clan," he pleaded back for attention, the name Sasori however struck home as she turned with wide eyes to look at him. He watched her stand for a minute before grabbing a couple of scrolls and start shoving them into his arms. _

"_Listen to me Yaiba…you are to escape from the compound and run out of the village you hear me," she said frantically, looking pale as she moved towards her son to push him out the door, only to be met by two tall men at the door._

_One was definitely not the most handsome thing on this planet, with his hair shaved into a mohawk, and large amounts of his face ether scarred or just gone. The other though was a little cleaner, his hair cut short, with a more lean and eccentric look to him. Both were dressed in full black robes._

"_May we have a word with you and your son Ono-san?" the cleaner one asked, seeming perfectly normal, except for a very light clicking that Yaiba could hear coming from his leg. To his surprise though, his mother spoke calmly._

"_Well, my son was just on his way to give these to his father, is that alright first?" she asked, looking down at him as he looked at her, they're eyes making contact._

"_Of course, we have others their so he can just hear the news with them," the one with the mohawk said, the same light clicking following._

_Ono had already bent down as pulled her son into a hug as he spoke, Yaiba feeling tears hit is neck as she held him. "Go where I told you to Yaiba…" she whispered sadly as she pulled back enough to kiss his forehead lightly. "I love you my son…goodbye" she add so lightly as she moved away completely, that Yaiba almost thought he imagined her saying it. It was the tears in her eyes still that told him she had said it though._

"_Mother…aishiteru…" he said crying also as he ran out and out of the village, hearing his mother scream as he ran, followed by many more screams of his cousins, aunts, uncles and other clan members. _

_He didn't stop running until he collapsed to the ground about he was sure he was at least two hundred kilometers away, breathing heavy as he laid in the dirt, the scrolls of his family scattered around him. He laid their, tears streaming town his face as he cried for his clan, cried for his way of life, it was only a voice that brought him back to reality._

"_You're clan is dead Zetsumei Yaiba, are you really going to just sit there and weep?" the voice asked making Yaiba jump to his feet, a large katana pushing out of his hand, shocking Yaiba, but leaving the stranger, who was revealed to be Jigoku, unimpressed. _

"_Y-Your Jigoku…" Yaiba said, his eyes almost going empty. "You're the ninja that abandoned the village a couple of weeks ago," he continued, Jigoku not really paying any attention to what he said._

"_Come with me, Yaiba. I shall train you, and with my teaching, you shall become a powerful shinobi and even surpass your previous clan," he said again, Yaiba looking past him a bit to see a little girl hanging upside down on a tree, watching the two with a twisted smile. _

_This same smile slowly appeared on Yaiba's face as he spoke. "Will I…really become that strong?" he asked slowly as the sword disappeared, the girls smile fading as she moved back to an upright position._

"_Yes," Jigoku answered. "Strong enough to avenge your clan and kill the one who murdered them."_

"_Oh I'm not gonna kill just him," Yaiba cackled before looking at Jigoku, the crazed look back in his eye that Ino already knew all too well. "I want…to kill everyone!"_

_Jigoku watched the child for a moment before shaking his head. "It seems your Kekkei Genkai has kicked in fully," he said watching the child slowly turn more manic. "Very well, pick up your scrolls and come," he added simply as Yaiba bowed before doing as he was told, running after the pair. _

_For a moment Ino sat in darkness before quick flashes of Yaiba's intense training and nightmares flashed before her, bring the pain of them until she couldn't take it anymore._

**"_KAI!!!"

* * *

_**_(Flashback no Jutsu…KAI!)_

When Ino made it back to her body, she looked up to see Yaiba had fallen from the release of her jutsu, and was now kneeling down. Both were breathing heavily, their eyes on the ground as Shikamaru held her, his own eyes on Yaiba.

"Ino! What happened?!" Shikamaru asked worriedly, watching his enemy slowly rise to his feet, the helmet of his armor disappearing, the sword that was left behind from Shikamaru's substitution following suit.

"S-so…you've seen my past," Yaiba hissed, trying to regain his composer as the rest of his armor began to vanish into his flesh. He slowly raised his eyes to the leaf ninjas, showing a fiercer look adding in a darker tone, "Got a taste of my anguish did we?"

"It's this damned blood!!" he exploded, Shikamaru bringing Ino to her feet, but keeping his eyes still on his, now emotional, enemy. "This cursed blood that drove all except my mother insane, which was the whole reason they were all slaughtered! Now there is no chance of your surviving…you must die…"

* * *

The whole time this had been going on, Kakashi was having his own battle to deal with. When it came to Taijutsu, this old man was still able to keep up with him. He decided it was time to take this fight a different route. He swept a kick at Jigoku's legs, acting on his plan as the nuke-nin jumped to avoid it. To Kakashi's surprise he seemed unfazed as jumped back, watching him calmly as he flashed through hand signs, ending with tiger. 

"_**Katon**__**: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**_" he declared, releasing his jutsu as Jigoku touched ground.

"Not bad Hatake-san," Jigoku chuckled before leaning back. "However…" he added before lunging forward and shocking Kakashi.

"_**Katon**__**: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**_" he copied, his fireball launching out almost three times bigger than that of Kakashi's, that being the least shocking thing for him.

"W-what?! He didn't use any handsigns?!" he cried out, jumping away as he watched the smoke ninja's fire jutsu completely engulf his, burning a few trees in it's wake before colliding with the ground.

"As you can see Hatake-san…I'm much more skilled at fire jutsu than anything else," he said polietly, as if they were havng a discussion over lunch. "You may be 'Copy-Ninja Kakashi', but I wasn't called Karyuu Jigoku for naught," Kakashi heard him add, looking up to watch the old man perform a single tiger seal, before sticking his arms out and creating two blades of fire in his hands.

"Great…now he can make objects from fire," Kakashi sighed, coming to his senses quick enough to dodge his enemy, watching his vest rip where the fire dagger had just missed.

"Concentrate Hatake-san", Jigoku spoke calmly as he pulled both kunai knives up in front of his face. Kakashi watched as the flames grew bright and more ferocious, while staying perfectly controlled in the calm hands of his opponent. "This is my jutsu Hatake-san…I know it thoroughly."

That's when it came to him. Kakashi glared a bit as he started making hand signs. "Well then…since we're going to be bringing out original moves, allow me to show you mine," he said calmly as he grabbed his wrist with his right hand, bringing his focus to his left hand while Jigoku watched intently.

The old man's eyes grew wide as he saw lightning and chakra begin to build up his left hand. His other moved from his wrist to his forearm, Kakashi moving the his left hand a little farther from him as his surrounding chakra sent electricity crackling and chirping towards his hand.

"_**Raikiri!"**_ Kakashi yelled out, his hand being pointed towards the ground, taking out the ground beneath it from the sheer force of the attack.

"H-He holds his chakra…in his hand to where it's even visible…" Jigoku stammered, becoming worried as he watched Kakashi's Sharingan eye look right into his own. The old man decided it was time to act a little more serious, taking a combat stance as the daggers disappeared.

"This is the end Jigoku!" Kakashi called out, rushing forward as the lightning blade tore up everything in his path. Kakashi's Sharingan eye peered in front of him at all times as he leapt into the air, his jutsu moving behind him as he prepared his strike.

Jigoku reacted at the last minute, jumping back as the jutsu crashed into the earth, the Raikiri along with his half his arm burying deep into the earth. The smoke ninja's counter attack came immediately, his fist thrusting out as a quick stream of fire shot out, engulfing Kakashi's body.

"That was an impressive move Hatake-san…but I was still victorious," Jigoku said calmly. He didn't remain this way however, as a moment later the fire was extinguished by water that came shooting out from where Kakashi's jutsu had hit, the water launching out toward Jigoku a charred and still smoke log.

"Not quiet," came Kakashi's calm voice from a ways back, the water slowly calming down, while still gushing out from the hole. "However like I said Jigoku…it ends now."

Jigoku glared a little bit before his kind demeanor returned, giving that casual look again. "How do you plan on ending it if I might ask Hatake-san?" This is when Kakashi couldn't help but smirk, it barely being noticeable behind his mask.

"How else do you put out fire?" he asked calmly, flipping through hand signs quickly as it finally hit Jigoku, the old man flashing through hand signs of his own as fast as he can.

"_**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**_ Kakashi called out, the water stopping just for a second before the ground surrounding it was demolished, a giant water dragon erupting from underneath the earth. Jigoku had just finished his last seal when the dragon began to rush at him.

"_**Katon: Karyuu Endan!"**_he called out desperately. He took a deep breath before releasing the fire dragon. It didn't get out far however, as it water dragon slammed through it, and right into Jigoku, crushing the Earth from the force of its power. As the water slowly calmed and sunk into the earth, Kakashi could finally see Jigoku again. He slowly walked up to finish his opponent, only to hear him speaking to him as he walked up to him.

"H-how…how did you get water…?" Jigoku asked, coughing a little blood up as he force himself up some.

"We're right by the village, there had to have been some source of water that I could reach with my chakra," Kakashi replied casually as he pulled out a kunai. Kakashi had been right, this fight was over.

* * *

Kakashi's fight may be over, but Naruto definitely had his hands full still. Naruto could do nothing but dodge and make clones to help lessen the amount of blades flying at him. His demonic chakra had really helped, but even with this his body wasn't as fast as Naruto was used too. 

"We've got to think of something!" one of the 3 remaining Naruto's yelled out.

"Who do I look like Shikamaru?! You want a plan talk to the fox!" a second yelled back as the blades of black chakra vanished.

"Then that's what we have to do isn't it. The only way we're going to stop these guys is to stop those two," the third bellowed, pointing at the jinchuuriki in front of them. Unbeknownst to the female vessel in front of them, there was quiet the conversation going on in their midst, and not just on the outside.

"**If we're going to take care of this wench, we need to cut her off from Shichibi,"** Kyuubi instructed from inside all three Naruto's.

"Aaaaaaand how do you propose we do that furball?"

"**The same way we used to in our time." **

The idea seemed simple, but in reality what the fox had in mind would be difficult for Naruto in his present form. It would be a miracle if Naruto could even perform it, let alone land contact on such an unstable assailant.

"We'll only have on shot at this…better call in reinforcements," the third said and original said, being his hands together in his trademark seal.

"_**Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ he called out as a small battle force appeared around him, the original bringing his hand in front of him as a kanji symbols appeared on each finger of his right hand. "Keep her busy until I can get this ready, it's gonna take the fox and I some time to prepare this."

This was easier said then done though in the case of the clones. The real Naruto watched as all of them rushed her from all sides, only to be swatted and kicked away in what really didn't look like taijutsu, but more like a dance.

"Fox…what the hell is taking so long?!" the real Naruto growled, the kanji symbols on his fingers catching on fire that burned blue.

"**It's ready brat, use the damn jutsu already before she kills you," **the fox ordered watching the fight intently though his vessels eyes.

"Right…guys hold her!" the original yelled, rushing toward his opponent as if he had a rasengan charged, what he had though was far more powerful. Naruto pushed chakra into his feet rushing forward as fast as he could, watching his clones all latch onto her at once as she screamed.

"**You damn brat! Get off of us this instant! I swear I will kill you, regardless if you have the Kyuubi!"** she cried watching the original's hand come flying at her stomach, the contact from the fingers burning into her flesh as she heard the original Naruto call out while the remaining clones poofed out of existence.

"_**Gogyo Fuuin!"**_ he called out, the seal slowly taking affect as hunched over, passing out as the Shichibi's chakr went into the seal.

"**She had a pretty low level seal, even lower the Gaara's"** the fox said as he watched Naruto catch Kurai in his arms, laying her down gently. **"With that five pronged seal ontop of it, it should even out to roughly what his is like, or maybe almost like ours if she's lucky."**

"That's all we can hope for I guess…" Naruto responded solemly, focusing only on the girl in front of him.

* * *

"_**Hijutsu: Attou Tou…" **_Yaiba called out calmly, a large scythe rising from his back as he pulled it out. Both Ino and Shikamaru gazed at the blade, that demonic detail as he pulled the rest of it out from behind him, holding it away from his body as his sinister sneer seemed to return to his face. 

"This will be the end of both of you, this is the techinque past down to me by my mother, and no one will defeat it," he said slowly before rushing at the pair. Shikamaru and Ino reached back simultaneously, pulling out assortments of shuriken and kunai and threw them at him, only to have the scythe open up and create a wall that blocked their weapons.

"Ino get out of the way!" Shikamaru yelled, pushing her away as Yaiba brought down his scythe, cutting Shikamaru's theigh slightly as he rolled out of the way. Yaiba got that crazy grin as he heard Shikamaru scream in pain, and turned to finish off his enemy.

"One down…" Yaiba said as he brought up is scythe to finish him. He brought his scythe down, and to the shock of both boys, didn't hit Shikamaru…but Ino. Shikamaru watched in horror as the weapon cut across Ino's back, throwing her into Shikamaru further as blood came down her back.

"INO!!!!!" Shikamaru screamed as he held her, Yaiba being ignored now by him, however gaining the attention of a new enemy. Naruto had turned to go help the pair of genin right when Ino was cut, and his emotions had began to run wild.

"**Kit…?"** the Kyuubi called as Naruto slowly appeared in front him, unprepared for what Naruto said next.

"Kill…Kill him…slaughter him…" These words that Naruto spoke emotionlessly, brought a dark smile to Kyuubi as he force his mind past the gate and into Naruto's now open body.

"**As you wish…Kit,"** he said, using Naruto's body right before letting out a blood curtling roar. This brought the attention of not only Yaiba, but everyone in the area as the all watched Naruto. He fell onto all fours, growling viciously as red chakra bubbled out of his body. Kakashi's face showed fear, even through his mask as he watched a one tailed fox take shape around Naruto's body.

"T-This is bad…it's the nine tails…" Kakashi stammered, turning quickly as he heard Jigoku getting up.

"It would seem, your s-student is out of control," he said calmly, grabbing his side as Kakashi watched him with his Sharingan. "The way I see it is, you need to stop both these children in order to save the female member of your team. When the time is right, you calm down your genin, and I'll fix my mistake once and for all."

"Alright then, you have a deal," Kakashi answered calmly, rushing over to Ino quickly.

Meanwhile though, Naruto's assault had already begun. Yaiba's Kekkei Genkai was on overdrive in defending from Naruto's attack. Not only did it have to block his opponents fists, but found itself wrapping around his own body to defend from the chakra arms that's seemed to shoot out.

"Damn…this guy is even more a freak then Kurai!" he yelled out, swinging his scythe to hit nothing but air, it was a big mistake. Naruto had taken this time, and in his rage, slammed down a chakra fist on his opponent, crushing the ground beneath the two. Naruto's ferocity didn't stop there; again and again he punched down onto his opponent with all his might, his normal fists and then his chakra fists.

When the dust cleared, Yaiba's scythe was gone, and he was once again enclosed in his armor, or what used to be his armor. Naruto growled ferociously as Yaiba raised from the crater his armor broken into and dented, small portions of Yaiba's actual body shown bleeding. This only lasted a small moment, as the armor seemed to repair itself almost instantly.

Naruto wasn't going to give him any time to prepare himself, rushing forward quickly to swing his chakra tail, slamming his opponent into a tree. This seemed to be the final straw for Yaiba as well though, the metal nin yelling out in frustration, causing large spikes to erupt from his body to cut down the surrounding trees around him.

"That's it!" he yelled, making a hand sign as he stared down at the fox boy in front of him. "My parents and relatives passed down to me a number of jutsu for our clan, but prepare to see me own work."

This declaration seemed to bring Jigoku back in motion also, making him turn to Kakashi who had just finished administering a very simple medical ninjutsu on Ino to stop her bleeding. "Hatake-san…we need t-to act now," he said weakly, his clothes already drenched in his own blood. "I need you to…p-promise me one thing though…" he added, putting on his same smile he wore normally.

"And what would that be exactly?" Kakashi asked in response, handing Ino to Shikamaru to wrap up her wounds.

"My…my daughter…Kurai," he started, slowly performing hand signs as he spoke. "Take her back…to the H-Hidden Leaf…I want her to have a good life, at least the chance for one."

"Sure, I'll try my best Jigoku," Kakashi nodded, turning to face Naruto's direction.

"Thank you…Kakashi," came Jigoku's last words to his opponent before he rushed off toward Yaiba; Kakashi launching himself towards Naruto immediately after Jigoku had taken off. When he reached Naruto, he went behind him to restrain his student, feeling the light burn from the chakra.

"Naruto…you've got to calm down. Ino is going to be fine Naruto, she's alright!" he yelled into Naruto's ear, this seemingly calming him down. Kakashi had been right; Ino getting hurt had triggered Naruto's rage.

Their attention however, was brought to the other two ninja, Yaiba who was struggling and yelling, unable to do hand signs because of his sensei holding him. The problem that they immediately notice with Jigoku was the fact that smoke seemed to be flowing out of his pours. The air around them also seemed to be stifling, Jigoku, whispering into Yaiba's ear as the air continued to get hotter.

"Yaiba…I'm so sorry my friend," he said calmly, looking at Kurai one final time before looking back at Yaiba. "I thought I could raise you…better than those of your clan. I failed you my boy…I'm sorry." These were the last words he said, before he brought his hand together around Yaiba, and unleashing his last resort.

"_**Katon: Bakuhatsu Hinote**_…KATSU_"_ he yelled out, Kakashi grabbing Naruto and rushing back over to Shikamaru, who had Ino and Kurai both over by him at this point. The resulting explosion that came from Jigoku's final jutsu was immense, ravaging the ground, and incinerating trees around it. It all happened in the span of a few moments, and it took Naruto speaking to bring everyone back to reality.

"K-Kakashi-sensei..?" he called, coughing a bit as the dust cleared.

"Ah Naruto, I'm glad to see your back to normal," Kakashi answered sitting up slowly. "Are you doing alright also Shikamaru?"

"Y-yeah…I am," Shikamaru answered, brushing himself off as the three rose to their feet, Kakashi picking up Kurai in his arms.

"Well then, I say are mission is complete," Kakashi decide, hoisting Kurai onto his back as he turned to Naruto. "Are you going to be ok carrying your girlfriend?" he added, causing Naruto to blush badly, waving his hands in front of him.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about! She and I aren't dating!" he stammered, freaking out as Kakashi just shook his head, Shikamaru mumbling something about him being troublesome as he wrapped up the wound on his leg.

"Be that as it may Naruto you're still going to have to carry her," Kakashi just replied, giving his lazy smiles as he walked off carrying Kurai, Shikamaru following close behind. Naruto only sighed, blushing still as he hoisted Ino onto his back, walking off after the others. His blush only deepened though as he felt Ino kisses his cheek lightly and nuzzle back into his neck. Naruto smiled as he sped up some, their mission was complete, and Ino was safe. It was time to head home, and prepare for the upcoming Chuunin exam.

* * *

_A couple hours later_

It had begun to rain since Squad 7 had left the battle field, and two figures stood looking over the defeated enemies. Both walked through the crater, the taller one speaking first. "That was quite an explosion, I really would have liked to know that technique, un," he said to his partner, a flash of lightning revealing his features.

He stood quiet tall, with blonde hair going down his back and covering half his face. As another flash of lightning stuck, his clothes came into view, revealing large black cloak with small red clouds on it.

"It seems we were too late to get here Sasori-san, un," he said again, this time getting his partner to speak as he moved away from the burnt body that used to be Jigoku.

"Enough Deidara," Sasori responded, obviously annoyed. "Had we gotten here on time this man would have outranked you automatically. Now you know why I can't stand making people wait."

"Will you relax, I'm sure we can find someone else too…" Deidara had started to argue as he felt someone grab onto his ankle. Looking down, the pair saw that a young man had managed to pull himself free from the scorched earth, the look in his eyes fierce as he stared at Sasori.

"Y-you…" Yaiba said, pulling himself further out, trying to make his way to the shorter team mate. "I've…wanted to k-kill you…f-for a long time…"

"Hmm…you're from the Zetsumei clan," Sasori said, noticing the remnants of the young man's armor disappearing into his skin. "When I killed your clan, I never was able to save one of their bodies for my puppets; I won't make that mistake again."

For some reason though, to the shock of the two Akatsuki members, Yaiba grinned manically. "W-Will I…get to k-kill more?" he asked weakly, grinning even wider as Sasori nodded. "T-Then, I will…b-become your puppet."

"We have much to do then," Sasori said quickly, reaching down to collect his newest puppet for his collection.

* * *

**Johnny: And there you have it! I'm not really pleased with it myself, but i should be able to fix what i don't like as this story goes on.**

**Naruto: You didn't do to bad, and hey you still have to keep up with the story with Ed and me -grins-**

**Johnny: -sighs- i hate to say this, but that story is going to be discontinued i can't really help that one...-tries to smile, sweating as Ino walks it, putting away her kunai-**

**Ino: -smiles innocently- thats right Writer-san, no need to write that story with that slut Temari anymore...**

**Naruto: uhhhh...yeah...anyways...just try to review guys alright, this guy needs it...-steps away from Ino-**

**Ino: And just where are you going!**

**Jutsu List**

**Maton: Yami Bun'ya Kokuhyou - Demon Release: Dark Realm Damnation**

**Hijutsu: Attou Yoroi - Secret Art: Unstoppable Armor**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

**Raikiri - Lightning Blade**

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique**

**Katon: Karyuu Endan - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bomb**

**Gogyo Fuuin - Five Elements Seal**

**Hijutsu: Attou Tou - Secret Art: Unstoppable Sickle**

**Katon: Bakuhatsu Hinote - Fire Release: Eruption Blaze**


	6. The Sand Jinchuuriki! The Chuunin Exam

**Johnny:** **Wow...it seems like forever since i posted anything new on my story...and here we are. -Grins- So here we go again in our moment of truth again in my writing.**

**Naruto: Oh my god it's a miricle!! i never thought i'd see the day your lazy ass would finish **

**Johnny: ...you are a jack ass...**

**Naruto: -gives a fox grin- i know!**

**Johnny: Alright then..hehe..let the new chapter begin folks! remember i don't own Naruto or any anime...AT THE MOMENT!**

* * *

Ch. 6: The Sand Jinchuuriki! The Chuunin Exam's Return

It had only been two weeks since the battle at Kemurigakure, and things have begun to return to normal. Squad Seven has gone on a couple of missions since their A-rank mission, but nothing past a C rank. Since the mission, Shikamaru and Ino have made full recoveries from their injury's and Kakashi has done all he's been able to for Kurai.

It had been a difficult route, from not only dealing with the reluctance of Kemuri not wanting to lose their strongest weapon, too the Council of Konoha not wanting to invite this second 'demon' into their village. In the end however, Kakashi found himself adopting young Kurai, said girl not remembering anything about her life as the Shichibi said she wouldn't. Thanks to the Sandaime however, Kakashi was able to adopt her without a problem, and help convince the girl that she had been Hatake Kurai the whole time.

For the members of Team Seven though, their days were considerably easier. Shikamaru had been enjoying his time to relax, but Naruto and Ino had seemed to kick their 'friendship', as they called it, into high gear. It had become almost impossible to find one of the pair without the other let alone not to find her not all over him. It had become the little joke by Shikamaru and Kakashi, that Naruto had become Ino's new Sasuke, but the latter didn't see it that way. To the two of them, it was just an enjoyment to have the other's company, more so for Naruto.

To him, he was finally able to experience these times with Ino, which he regretted never being able to have in his time. It felt relaxing, knowing that he would have much more time with Ino then he had in his future. Then again, Naruto's mind was also fixed on the up coming Chuunin Exam's and had been training in secret for it. He had been setting up plans for it since their return from Kemuri, but decided it was best to hide his knowledge of it for now. Doing too much could have drastic changes to the future, and he felt like existing for a while. It was today though, that all his decision would come into play, hearing a loud young voice call out to him as he walked down a long walkway.

"Boss!" he heard, turning to see young Konohamaru and his two closest friends and teammates, Moegi and Udon running up to him. He had been going to visit Ino at this particular moment, and he already knew what they were going to ask.

"Boss, what do you think your doing?! You promised to play ninja with us today, you have for a week now and you always weasel your way out of it!" Konohamaru yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah Boss, you shouldn't ditch us like that," Moegi said, Udon nodding in agreement as Naruto started laughing a bit out of stress.

"Aww come on guys," he said, pulling out a small box from his pocket. "I was gonna give this necklace to Ino-chan as a gift," he added, looking away so they couldn't see the annoyed expression on his face.

"_If I play with these guys, I'll be stuck with them all day,"_ he thought, not noticing Konohamaru run up and snatch the box from his hand.

"If you're gonna ditch us then you're gonna work from your little box!" the little child yelled, running past his friends, the two turning to follow as they heard their 'boss' finally notice his lost treasure.

"HEY!" he yelled, running after the little ninja's in training, the said three picking up speed as he began to catch up. "Give me back my necklace you little brats!" It wasn't the longest chase in the world however, as Naruto slowly came to a stop when he saw someone lifting Konohamaru up into the air; someone he hadn't want to see so soon

The first figure he knew as Kankuro, wearing his face paint and black body suit as usual. Naruto could also see the large wrapped object on his back which he knew was his puppet, Karasu inside. Behind him, was his sister Temari that Naruto also knew very well. They had dated in his time long before he later married Ino, and Naruto knew a lot about her. She seemed so different then she was in his time, wearing her old pink dress with fishnet beneath it. Just like in his time though, she had the same four ponytails that she always had, and even here in this time, still looked gorgeous.

"That hurt, brat" Kankuro said as he held Konohamaru higher, reminding Naruto of how he needed to handle this situation.

"Put him down Kankuro, you know you're only gonna get scolded later," Temari complained, annoyed at her older brother for being so violent for no reason. Naruto felt his blood boiling as he watched Kankuro hold Konohamaru up as he was, but managed to keep his cool.

"Put him down…" Naruto said lowly, glaring at Kankuro who returned it back instantly. To Naruto it seemed odd to act this way to someone who was a dear friend in his time, but he had no choice but to keep up appearances.

Kankuro, not even bothering to respond to Naruto, turned back to Konohamaru, speaking to Temari as he held him up higher. "We have some time to spare, let's fool around with these little punks before he shows up," he said, Konohamaru kicking at him to try and get free.

Naruto knew exactly who he was talking about, and Naruto decided that it would be best to put his old friends in line this time around before the Chuunin exams. "That's it!" he yelled, rushing towards Kankuro, watching Kankuro react by moving his fingers.

Naruto already knew about Kankuro enough to know he used chakra strings for his puppets, jumping up them as he timed Kankuro's movements. This shocked both sand ninja's, mostly Kankuro, as he was forced to drop Konohamaru in order to block Naruto's incoming kick.

"Why you…" Kankuro growled, throwing Naruto back while watching him grab onto Konohamaru as he flew back. Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of pride, having saved his young friend and pissed off the older puppet ninja, as he landed back with the group, Konohamaru safely back on his side.

"Well…if you want to talk tough, let's see you act it," Kankuro said after a short while, pulling off his bag to stand next to him. This got Naruto into a battle stance, while finally getting Temari's attention as well.

"Y-You're gonna use Karasu?!" Temari asked as she watched the bag unravel some. Before anyone could speak however, Kankuro yelled out, pulling his hand away from his bag as a rock fell in front of him.

"A long ways from home aren't you?" a voice called out from the tree's behind Naruto, causing everyone to look up at them. Much to Naruto's dismay, and Kankuro's annoyance, they all saw Sasuke sitting on the tree, juggling a rock as he watch the two ninja from atop.

"What are you doing here Sasuke-teme!?" Naruto growled out angrily, bearing his teeth as the Uchiha smirked at him.

"Watching you cause trouble apparently," he replied, sitting up some as Naruto turned away from him, trying to ignore is presence to speak to Kankuro again.

"It seems our fight has been interrupted for now from both side," he said to Kankuro casually. Before the puppet ninja could ask what he meant, he heard another voice coming up from the tree. "You know…you should really keep your brother under control."

Everyone looked back up at the tree, Sasuke forced to turn, shocked to see another Naruto, standing with a red headed child on a branch behind him.

"G-Gaara…" Kankuro said nervously, pushing Karasu back against his back quickly. This however, seemed pointless as Gaara's attention seemed to be focused on the boy who knew he had been here.

"Impressive," he said calmly, watching Naruto through is black ringed eyes. "You knew I was here the entire time?"

"Yep!" Naruto's shadow clone replied with a grin, disappearing with a puff of smoke as Gaara appeared below next to Kankuro wrapped in sand.

"_He made a shadow clone, and got behind me without even making a sound," _Sasuke thought, glaring at Naruto._ "How good has he become?"_

"If you don't mind me asking however, how did you know Kankuro was my brother?" Gaara asked next, this scaring Naruto as he realized that he didn't find out the three were siblings much later on.

"Hehehehe…l-lucky guess?" he stammered, waving his arms some as he watched Gaara stared at him intently. Luckily, he bought it and continued his questioning, keeping his arms crossed still.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he answered calmly, not even bothering to stay in character anymore as I stared directly into Gaara's eyes. "What's yours though?"

"Sabaku no Gaara," came Gaara's reply, the two seemingly totally concentrated on the other. The two stared each other down, until they were finally interrupted by Sasuke, who at this point was tired of being ignored.

"Hey…it doesn't matter who you are, what are you doing in our village with no purpose!" he yelled, watching as the three sand ninja's turned to look at him. Temari was about to answer, until she saw Naruto wink at her, causing her to blush and look away, letting him answer.

"It's obvious they're here for the Chuunin exams, why else would Sand Genin be here," he said cockily, earning another glare from the Uchiha. "You must be slipping since our days at the academy, Uchiha Sasuke."

"What did you say dobe…" Sasuke growled back in response, watching Naruto walk past him towards the Konohamaru trio, and turn to stare back at the sand ninja's once again. "I look forward to seeing you again…all of you," he said the last part with a smirk toward Temari, making her blush even more, which neither Gaara nor Kankuro seemed to notice or care.

"Agreed," Gaara said, turning with his two siblings and body flicked away. Sasuke though, had not had enough, pulling out a shuriken as Naruto glared at him, the three children getting behind him as they watched Sasuke intently.

"Do you really want to make a scene Sasuke, when the Chuunin exam's are so close by," Naruto asked, not drawing a weapon, but still being ready to counter anything Sasuke was going to try. Sasuke however, put away his weapon, turning to walk away with a scoff.

"I'll just defeat you then dobe, but don't think our fight is canceled," he said as he walked off, letting Naruto breath a sigh of relief.

"Glad that's over," Naruto said, feeling a tug at his pants as he watched Sasuke turn the corner.

"Nee-san are you really going to fight Sasuke-san?" Konohamaru asked, handing him back Ino's necklace. Naruto only smiled and pat Konohamaru's head, ignoring the disapproving look he got for treating the honorable grandson like a kid.

"Only if I have to Konohamaru," he answered. He was lying through his teeth though, as Naruto knew he would have to stop Sasuke from joining Orochimaru this time around, but there was no need to tell the young ninja cadet about that kind of information.

* * *

It didn't take long before Naruto lost the Konohamaru trio, when Naruto "accidentally" walked past the academy, and Iruka. It wasn't long before the three were herded in class; Konohamaru yelling out to Naruto as he ran off. Naruto decided he'd make it up to the little squirt later; right now he had to find Ino and Shikamaru, Ino just a little higher on Naruto's importance list.

In no time at all, Naruto was in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop, and after regaining his composer and smoothing his image, walked inside with his fox grin on. To his luck, Kakashi and Ino were already speaking when he walked in, the two turning towards him as we approached.

"Ah Naruto, just in time," Kakashi said, putting his has in his pockets as Naruto put an arm around Ino, said kunoichi resting her head on his shoulder instantly. Kakashi chose to ignore it and continue, "I need the both of you to meet me up top in half an hour near the Hokage's tower, I have a little announce for all of you."

Naruto had to fight back his smirk as he watched Kakashi turned to walk over, hearing Ino asking him what he thought Kakashi was going to announce. He knew what was going on, and had been training in preparation for this. He had trained with Ino every now and then, but knew better then to push her to hard and incite any suspicion. Naruto had no time to answer her though, as right when he pulled her closer; he felt a tap on his shoulder and a voice in his ear.

"I take it you like my daughter Naruto-san?" came Inoichi's voice, making both younger ninja's pale. Naruto quickly took his arm from around Ino quickly raising his hands, nervously backing up as Inoichi kept a close distance to him. Naruto knew what was coming; he had dealt with this before.

"Well Inoichi-san…you see…" Naruto tried to explain, only to be cut off by Ino's father instantly.

"Oh no, Naruto-san, I know exactly what's going on here," he continued, pulling out what looked like an old cane from behind him. "You were simply here to molest and take my innocent little girl from me."

"Inoichi-san please, I would never…"

"LIES AND DECIET!!" Inoichi boomed, not giving Naruto the chance to explain himself. This had happened before, and even acting like his real self rather then his genin self, wasn't helping him at all.

"You came here…to defile and corrupt my little baby girl," he continued, backing Naruto up into a wall, and cornering him. Naruto expected to be beaten, until he watched Ino, who had been trying to pull her father back this whole time, step between the two.

"Daddy seriously, I'm not gonna let you hurt Naruto for just having his arm around me," she whined, this only infuriating Inoichi more.

"You've already corrupted her, YOU DAMNED DEMON!!"

SLAP!!

Before a shocked Naruto, stood an equally shocked Inoichi and tearful eyed Ino, the previous two astounded that Ino had just slapped her father. "Don't…ever call him that father!" she screamed, leaving the two stunned still.

"He's done nothing to hurt this village, and you have no right to call him that," she added, grabbing Naruto by his hand, and pulling him out of the shop.

Inoichi stood there for a while, his face stinging from where his daughter had hit him. He wasn't angry, how could he be? He had broken the Sandaime's wishes and spoke of the Nine Tailed Fox to the younger generation. Not only that, like many of the villagers, he disobeyed the Yondaime's wishes, and for only spending time with his daughter, had seen Naruto as the demon itself, and not the young hero who held the demon inside him. Inoichi sighed as he walked to the back of shop, contemplating to himself how to make it up to Naruto, and his daughter.

* * *

After a while, Naruto came out of his shock, focusing on Ino as she continued to pull him through the village to meet Kakashi. He watched her for a moment, before finally remembering the point of him going to visit her in the first place. It was when she stopped, and started growling to herself about where to go, that being where he made his move.

"Ino-chan…" he whispered, speaking just loud enough so it would mask the sound of him taking the necklace out of the box. She didn't seem to notice as she sighed letting go of his hand as she mumbled what sounded like a 'what'. Her sigh became a gasp in an instant though, as she felt Naruto reach around her neck and put on the necklace he had bought for her.

"Naruto-kun…" she breathed out, bringing her own hand up to hold the necklace, a brilliant green emerald that shined brilliantly in her eyes. "H-how did you find this?"

"I have my ways," Naruto said quietly, moving his hands from the necklace to her hips. Suddenly, the Chuunin exam's didn't matter, what Inoichi said didn't matter; nothing mattered except the two of them. That is…until Naruto heard a loud yelling in his head, which brought him back from cloud nine to earth.

"**Your ways!? You mean mine you little brat!"** Kyuubi roared, hitting the seal with his paw as he sat down, making sure he was heard. **"Your ways, my left paw. Without me, you couldn't find dirt, let alone an emerald."**

"_Who asked you're opinion!" _Naruto shouted back in his mind, he sighed though in real life as he finally pulled away from his embrace with Ino. She assumed she knew why, and nodded to the fact that the two of them had to be some place.

"We'll continue this later, Naruto-ku-u-n" she whispered with a seductive tone, turning to walk towards Hokage tower with her hips swaying, leaving a stunned Naruto and Kyuubi.

"_**What a vixen,"**_ the two thought simultaneously, before both sharing a grin and running after her. Both genin made it to the top of a building near the Hokage tower; both finding Shikamaru already there and asleep. Naruto chuckled lightly as he watched Ino about to go beat him awake, but was unable to as Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, waking Shikamaru as well.

"Now that you're all here, I've come to tell you I've nominated all of you for the Chuunin exam," he said casually, watching his three Genin look at each other before back at him. "Of course this is a nomination, making this something you have to choose to do, so…" he tried to add, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is definitely nothing the three of us can't handle!" he yelled, Kakashi watching the two teammates look at each other once more, before nodding at their teacher, both with a slight smirk. "Trust me; you'll be looking at three new Chuunin exams by the end of this, Dattebayo!"

After a moment, the three could easily see the smile under Kakashi's mask as he put his hands back into his pockets. "Very well," he said calmly, handing his three students their applications, watching them closely. "Take those to room 301 at 3 PM in six days. Be prepared, these exam's are not as easy as they sound," he added, disappearing in front of them.

"Well, then I'm off home," Shikamaru said, gaining the attention of the two blondes.

"What are you gonna do?" Naruto asked, receiving a scoff as Shikamaru turned, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What else, sleep…"

"Lazy ass!" Ino yelled, jumping up onto Naruto for a piggy back, the latter simply grabbing on as soon as he felt the extra weight.

"Got nothing to do with being lazy," came his retort again. "We have six days before we have this big exam; I just want to enjoy myself."

"You know, he has a point," Naruto said soft voice, earning him a slap on the shoulder from the blonde on his back.

"Great, now you're on his side!" she screeched as Shikamaru continued to walk away, chuckling to himself as he heard Naruto try to defend himself. He knew it wouldn't be long though until the couple was back on the same side. He'd be out of sight though by the time that happened.

* * *

Six days passed by quickly for the trio. All the genin took Shikamaru's approach to the time they had off, though a little differently. Mostly, the trio spent their time together along with Chouji, who had told the three that they weren't alone in their exam, and in fact the rookie nine were all taking the exam, this not surprising Naruto though. Naruto used the time to relax though, except for the light training, he simply went on a date or two with Ino, played shougi with Shikamaru, which he lost every time, and just enjoyed this time of peace.

When the time did come however, Naruto had his plan ready. He told his squad members, that the Chuunin exam had a written part and a survival part; telling them this with a made up story about overhearing the Sandaime. Naruto explained calmly, what he knew to his teammates as they made their way towards the examination room, the future Hokage no surprised by the amount of questions Shikamaru had. Their attention was finally torn away though, as they made it to the large group blocking out the main entrance.

Naruto wasn't too surprised to see bowl haired teen he knew as Rock Lee, trying to get inside. Nor was he too surprised to see Izumo and Kotetsu trying to block everyone's path with such a weak genjutsu. It wasn't too surprising neither to see Sasuke also trying to stir it up with Kotetsu, but Naruto knew better then to but in, he had a different idea this time.

"Hey, this isn't our room…let's get out of here," Naruto said calmly, jerking his thumb towards a different door they could take to go up to the right floor. Both teammates nodded with a smile as the three headed up further. They had avoided getting under anyone's skin, and keeping a low profile for the time being, that is…until they made it in front of the examination room.

"YOU!!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at three different genin in front of the door, about to walk in. This drew the attention of the three genin, but also the attention of his teammates as well. These three were Kirigakure ninja, and none that Shikamaru or Ino had ever met.

The first two, seemed almost inseparable, as one leaned over the others shoulder, both their faces hidden by thick masks, with their headbands attached, going around their eyes to their scalp. While these two wore thick torn black cloaks, the third party member dressed like a he was going to a masquerade, with a long brown kilt and green dress jacket, which went over his brown sweater. Covering his face was a mask with the symbol of the mist on it, which gave her the appearance of an ANBU ninja, but if you could see behind it, he wore the same puzzled look as everybody else.

"Y-You're Haku!?" Naruto bellowed again, pointing at him fiercely, forgetting the fact he wasn't supposed to know who Haku or Zabuza was. It wasn't until Haku fixed his mask so it fit better, that he remembered that fact.

"How do you know my name?" Haku asked, with a tilt of his head. For some reason, his voice sounded more feminine to him then he remembered, but at this point he had to make sure he didn't get caught.

"Oh…err…I-I saw your application when I checked in…hehehe…" he stammered nervously with a laugh, inwardly cursing at himself for blurting out about recognizing these three. Luckily for him though, the other two were far too stupid to want this to continue any further.

"Just leave it alone Haku," one of the mask Kiri ninja said. Naruto knew those two we're already chuunin, but he also was being smarter this time and wasn't going to blow his cover.

"I agree with Jouki," the other said.

"You two head inside then, Misuto," Haku answered them, not taking his eyes off Naruto as he removed his mask. Once again, Naruto was shocked, but this time kept his cool.

"Y-You're a girl..?" Naruto asked, trying to quell his curiosity nonchalantly. In his time period, Haku was a male, one that looked a lot like a female, but a male none the less. This one though was obviously a girl, mostly because as the mask came off, her jacket loosened to reveal a bust that could match Tsunade-obaa-chan.

"Of course…but who are you?" she asked, Shikamaru sighing that he had been forced to stand there, groups of other genin passing them to enter the testing area. Ino on the other hand, was more annoyed by this girl, having become more jealous since the incident with Kurai.

"Uzumaki Naruto and these are my teammates, Ino and Shikamaru," Naruto said, grinning only for a moment as he noticed her turn around to head inside. For a moment, he thought this new Haku was much ruder then his, until cocked her head to gaze at him once more, whispering the smallest comment almost under her breath.

"I look forward…to seeing you during these exams Naruto-kun," she whispered, before moving inside, making Naruto blush and Ino fume. There was no time to talk about this though, as Shikamaru had had enough.

"Can we just go inside already," he moaned, getting a nod from the other two, as their minds were still elsewhere. Upon moving inside the examination area, their minds were brought back to the Chuunin exams, as their eyes were greeted by over a hundred glares from opposing genin, and their ears greeted with a loud squeal.

"SASUKE-KUN!" they heard, turning their heads to see six easily recognizable genin.

"Well, well, well…looks like the rookie nine are here just as we thought," Kiba yelled out loud, from behind Sasuke, who was glaring annoyingly at Sakura who had latched onto his back. As squad seven walked closer, noticing the rest of the rookie nine here, Naruto's scope being a little larger as he notice the Sound Genin, Team Gai, Team Kabuto and the Sand Trio. He couldn't tell what the latter groups were doing in the crowd, but he could see in front of him the rookies

Sasuke was still arguing with Sakura who continued to stay attached to his back like a backpack, while Shikamaru walked up to Chouji to chat while the Akimichi wolfed down on some chips. Shino seemed to just stare blankly, every so often glancing at what appeared to be empty spaces in the room, while Hinata blushed and tried her best to not let Naruto know she was staring right at him, much to his amusement. Kiba was too busy gloating around the rookies when Ino appeared at his side. Naruto refocused after taking this, stepping in front of Chouji; gaining everyone's attention in the process.

"What's wrong?" Chouji asked, watching Naruto just grin and point down at a small beetle crawling past Naruto and right up to Shino.

"Didn't want you stepping on her," Naruto replied with a grin, getting a confused look from Chouji, and a relatively shocked look from Shino.

"You noticed her?" Shino asked in curiosity, wanting to know how Naruto had noticed his Kikaichu beetle, his response was just a grin.

"Yep!" Naruto chimed in simply, putting his hands into his pockets; they were interrupted by someone familiar to Naruto, and someone he had not wanted to see.

"Could you guys do all of us and yourselves a favor and quiet down," the young man said, placing a hand on his hip as he scolded the rookies in front of him. He never noticing the glare he was getting from Naruto, and only smirked when he had all their attention, letting the glasses gleam on the lights above them.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Ino asked, not even bothering to glare at Sakura as she grabbed onto Naruto's arm.

"Name's Kabuto, and if you guys are all smart you won't make yourselves stand out so much with all these ninja from other countries already on edge," Kabuto answered, smirking some as his hands dove into his pockets.

"Kabuto, is this your second time taking this exam?" Sakura asked; pouting slightly as the question gave Sasuke the opportunity he needed to wrench himself out of her grip.

"My seventh actually," he answered casually. "These exams are held twice a year, so I've been going on for what must be my fourth year now."

"Then you must have a lot of information on these exams I take it?" Sasuke asked, watching Kabuto smirk and pull out a deck of cards.

"Yep, everything you need to know about the ninja attending the exams is all here on these Ninja info cards. If you guys want I can give you guys a sneak peak," he said, a sparkle in his eyes about using his cards. Naruto knew though the only one that would take up on his offer was a certain Uchiha.

"Yeah, there are a couple of ninja genin I have in mind for this…" Sasuke added, keeping his eyes on the cards as Kabuto began to shuffle.

"Well ask away…I happen to know that there happen to be one hundred and fifty-six ninja attending this years Chuunin exams, most of which are here from the sand and leaf villages. There are a couple from the waterfall and rain villages, and only one group from Kirigakure and Otogakure, but Oto is a relatively new and small village, but I have some info if you need to know," Kabuto explained, getting an unnoticed scoff from Naruto. Oh yeah, he knew about Otogakure alright, being a spy and all…but Naruto wasn't going to make the mistake and call him out on it at this moment; he'd wait for his chance.

"I want to know about three people," Sasuke said, getting looks from Naruto and Kabuto. "I want to know about Sabaku no Gaara, from the Suna, and I also want to know about Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto from the Konoha," he continued, this time glancing at Naruto as the two stared each other down, everyone around them feeling the intensity from their stare down while Kabuto fished out the cards.

"Here they are," Kabuto said, moving the first one within view of the Genin, all of them watching intently as the picture of Rock Lee appeared.

"First up is Rock Lee. He's only a year older than you and was considered to be a stand out in last year's genin, but this is his first time taking the exams. His current mission status is twenty D ranked missions and eleven C rank. The only real incredible thing about this kid is his taijutsu, and his team consists of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten, with their sensei being Maito Gai."

"Next is Sabaku no Gaara. His current mission status is eight C rank missions and…whoa one B rank mission, that's pretty high for a Genin, especially to come back from it without a scratch. His teammates are his siblings Kankuro and Temari, with their sensei being a man named Baki. I don't have much more info than that."

"Lastly we have Uzumaki Naruto. His current mission status is fifteen D rank missions and four C rank missions, one that was changed into an A rank mission upon his return, can't imagine how he got through that one. Since becoming a genin his ninjutsu and taijutsu have increased dramatically, with his genjutsu becoming a little more adequate then it used to be. His teammates would be Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru with their jounin sensei being Hatake Kakashi."

Upon finishing his explanation, Naruto could feel the eyes of everyone who heard Kabuto on him. All Naruto could do was sigh and think about how he just had this giant bull's-eye painted on his back. His thoughts were interrupted quickly though, as he watch three grey blurs dart through the crowd. Naruto knew this was coming though, and was about to bring a little suspicion down upon the village rat.

Kabuto jumped back as he watched two kunai hit the ground, looking up to notice one of the sound ninja known as Zaku in the air from throwing them. Kabuto then turned quickly to take his attack from the genin Dosu, only to watch him taking a kick from Naruto, sending him right into Zaku has he landed, shocking most of everybody who knew him, and catching the interest of those who didn't.

"What's wrong Kabuto…I thought you were a veteran at this?" Naruto asked as his eyes looked at Kabuto, before resting on the sound genin as they stood, their third partner Kin coming up behind them.

"Why you little…" Zaku started to growl out, only to be interrupted by the loud bang of multiple shinobi entering the room at once, followed by a deep voice arising from within the smoke.

"Everybody…shut up!" the voice called out as the special jounin slowly appeared, with a certain, easily recognized by Naruto at the very least in his large black trench coat and bandana.

"It's time to begin the first exam. My name is Morino Ibiki, your proctor for the first exam, and from this moment forward your worst nightmare," he said with a smirk, right before pointing his finger out towards Naruto and the four sound ninja surrounding him (this including Kabuto, which only Naruto knew was from another village).

"First off!" Ibiki boomed as he pointed, sending a feeling of dread through all the other candidates. "You sound ninja! Who told you, you could go around and begin fighting here? Do you want to be disqualified already!?"

"Sorry…" Dosu answered him, picking himself up looking over at Naruto for a split second before turning back to Ibiki. "It's our first time so I guess we got a little anxious."

"And what about you Leaf Ninja!" Ibiki yelled again, looking at Naruto himself this time.

"What can I say, I'm a rookie and I'm just a little jumpy!" Naruto said with a grin, raising a hand in apology as Ibiki just smiled, deciding just to drop the subject and continue on with his purpose.

"We will now proceed to the first part of the Chuunin Selection Exams, please turn in all of your applications and retrieve your assigned seat. We will soon begin the writing portion of the exam," Ibiki said, crossing his arms as everyone began to rise to do as instructed, unaware that as they began, one certain blonde ninja was already passing the test.

As everyone found there seat, it was only minutes until they all heard a tapping to the chalkboard, with Ibiki speaking up as loud as he could. "Alright, now keep your papers down as I go over the rules. Alright, the written part is conducted as point reduction with a perfect score of ten to begin with. You will lose two points for every time you get caught cheating and your final score will be judged as your team's score. You have one hour, with your final question not given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the test. So show to us what fine shinobi you can be in this exam. NOW BEGIN!"

As he finished, the room was riddled with question asked in the thoughts of the genin, all of which flipped their papers over and began writing. The test continued that way for ten minutes, with different genin coming to different outcomes about the test, and only one knew from the beginning the purpose of this test.

Naruto sat in his chair, watching Ibiki as he stood watching the other students, once in a while catching the proctors' eyes before looking away at the others students. Naruto was able to catch and notice all the tricks the genin were using in this test this time around, and was actually quite impressed. He was able to notice Shino using his insects, while Kiba used Akamaru. He was also able to catch much smaller ways, barely catching onto Sasuke's Sharingan and Neji's Byakugan activated. He could even notice Haku's ice mirrors and Gaara's third eye, but he knew that the only other one seeing those last two was Ibiki. His thoughts though were interrupted by a loud shout by one of the scouts.

"Number 48, fail!" the scout yelled out. "Numbers 69 and 54…fail!" came another voice as the three calmly stood and walked out. The smirk that followed went only noticed by Ibiki.

He had been watching the blonde ninja every now and then, and had yet to observe him lift his pencil once for this test. That is…until after the three genin left the examination area.

* * *

_(Outside)_

"Well that went well…?" the genin number 69 growled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his baggy black pants, his black robe with the leaf symbol on it shifting slightly by the sudden movement. "Well…at least I got the answers to numbers two, four and six like I was supposed too."

"That's good," number 48 responded to 69's complaints. "I got one, three and five also as planned."

"And I got seven, eight and nine just as ordered," number 54 finished with a smirk.

"I guess the mission was accomplished, just wish I could have gotten a few more answers to compare," number 42 answered back with a whine of his own, sighing as the three walked up to door within the academy, opening it to find three genin, tied up and gagged just about as badly as you can be…and looking completely identical to the three failed genin.

"Sorry guys…better luck next year," 69 snickered as he cut the middle one loose. "But it's time for us to report back," he added as the genin that resembled number 42 began untying himself quickly, watching helplessly though as the three genin that tied them up disappeared in a puff of smoke

* * *

_(Back at the Exam)_

Naruto let out a fox grin as a wave of knowledge rushed into his mind. The genin that failed first were actually his shadow clones, created right as the written exam was announced. He had immediately ordered them to take on the likeness of another squad, and detain them out of view. After that, gathering information on the written exam had no consequences, allowing Naruto to still get the answers and not lose any points. He immediately began writing down everything his clones had gathered, and when he finished the ninth question, moved his headband down to cover his eyes and laid his head on his desk. Not a moment later, Ibiki noticed his female teammate do the same.

* * *

_(Naruto's mindscape)_

So, did it work?" Ino asked, kneeling down near the Kyuubi's cage, watching the fox with wide eyes as it grinned back at her.

"Yeah, I got them," Naruto replied, standing behind her in case the fox felt like taking advantage of Ino's newfound curiosity. "Where did your answers come from?"

"Oh…here and there," she answered casually, standing up to move away from the cage. "Most of my answers came from Sakura, with only two coming from Shikamaru."

"Alright good, he's going to be giving out the tenth question soon, so make sure ya think careful about what you want to do here. I don't want you getting hurt," Naruto said softly, watching Ino's eyes shine as he spoke, moving closer to him.

"Naruto…" she whispered lightly back, looking down and giving the impression she was going to cry. Naruto moved close and took her in his arms, but felt immediately a chaste nip of teeth on his neck as soon as contact was made. "But you should know by now that I'm not some innocent little girl." Moving back, he now noticed the mischievous smirk she had on, and watched her wink at him before releasing her jutsu and returning to the real world.

"**You know, I think she might be even more of a pervert now then she is when she's older,"** Kyuubi chuckled, hearing Naruto mumble and agreement, watching his vessel returning to the real world, still chuckling the whole time.

* * *

_(Reality)_

"Alright everyone listen up!" Ibiki yelled, focusing everyone from their exams onto him. "It's time for the tenth question of your exam."

Naruto kept his eyes focused Ibiki as he spoke, knowing himself what was coming and would be smart as to when to calm the nerves of the other students. As much as he wanted to be good about this, he wanted to have some fun with the fights in the Chuunin exams.

"Be warned that you can choose to not take this tenth question and try again next year, but if you take the question and get it wrong…you will be forever barred from ever taking the Chuunin exam's again!"

Both Naruto and Ibiki watched as a couple of teams raised their hands and left, while others began to complain and silence themselves as they went through their minds whether or not to quit. Naruto sat still, counting how many teams remained, trying to figure out the best time to make his move. When he noticed the ninja dwindle down to about sixty, he made his move, raising his hand slowly in the air. Out of all the ninja shocked to see him raise his hand, his team and Ibiki were the most shocked, not expecting this from Naruto. Before anything could be said though, all of them watched as his hand came slamming atop the table, gaining the attention of every single person in the examination room.

"If you think that I've come all this way just to quit now on one stupid question you're wrong!" he boomed, getting looks of shock from everyone. "Even if have to be a genin forever, I'll still become strong and be Hokage someday!"

Upon finishing those words, the look of shock from the genin had become confidence; no one seemed ready to give up now. Ibiki and Naruto held a gaze on each other, both challenging the other until Ibiki couldn't help but chuckle.

"_There's something special about this one…"_ he thought, looking around and asking once more for any quitters. Ibiki counted seventy-eight students remaining, twenty six teams. It seemed they had a lot of strong candidates this year, and it would only get harder for them.

"Very well then," Ibiki started, watching many of the students swallow the lumps in their throats as he continued. "Everyone who is now in this room…has just passed the first exam!!"

"WHAT!?" most of the students yelled out loud, Naruto fighting hard not to burst into laughter as Ibiki grinned.

"What do you mean we passed? What about the tenth question?" Sakura called out, only to be responded by Ibiki's grin.

"There is no tenth question, beyond accepting or rejecting it…" he said, chuckling some as Temari growled out loud.

"Then was the hell was the point in the other nine questions, just a waste of our time!?" she howled, this outburst making the interrogation expert smirk as he prepared to explain himself.

"It was to test your expertise at spying," he answered. "If you remember the rules, it was extremely difficult to answer these questions on your own, and with that in place, you were forced to cheat and find the answers amongst the other candidates. Even then though, the prospect of losing and forcing the rest of your team to suffer also, forced you to be even sneakier."

As he continued his explanation, the students watched in fascination as he removed his bandana, showing to everyone his head, being horribly disfigured with a number of scars, burns and puncture wounds. "Of course, just like in real life, anyone foolish enough to be caught failed. In the real ninja world, being caught in espionage can mean a lot more than just a simple failure."

As Ibiki tied his bandana back on, Naruto lost focus on what he continued to saying; his eyes focusing now on a brown jacket way off in the distance in some trees. He sighed to himself, knowing exactly what was coming as he watched a Miss Mitarashi Anko, slowly start wrapping her banner around herself, stepping back slowly on the branch as she prepared to launch herself.

Naruto snickered, raising his hands in the air counting down from ten, catch Ibiki's eye. Nine, eight…seven…six…five; the numbers slowly dwindled down to three when Ibiki finally took notice. As Naruto's final finger went down, the rest of the genin jumped out of the seats as Anko came flying in, throwing her kunai to attach the banner to the front of the room.

"Spare me…" Ibiki mocked, shaking his head with Naruto as Anko finally presented herself in front of everyone.

"Don't even think about celebrating! For your second Chief Examination Officer, Mitarashi Anko is here and won't wastin' any time!" she called out, grimacing as Ibiki slowly came out from behind her banner, giving her a disapproving look.

"Can you NOT sense the mood in here?" he asked her, watching her ignore him to start counting the teams.

"Apparently not…" Naruto mumbled, inciting a chuckle from Ibiki which still went ignored by snake kunoichi.

"Seventy-eight genin are still here…how could you pass twenty six teams!?" she boomed, wanting to know why so many were still left of these rookies.

"This year…we have applicants of exceptional caliber," came is simple answer, making Anko scoff as she crossed her arms to look back at the genin.

"Suuuuure you do…"

"You'll see, Anko…just wait to you test them."

"Yeah right, I'll cut the number down by half before the test is finished! All of you follow me to our new location!" she yelled, waving her arms as the genin stood up. Naruto knew what was coming, and was prepared for the most interesting show he would see in the Chuunin exams.

* * *

"I'd like to personally welcome you all…to Training Ground #44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death!" Anko said with glee, turning to look at the genin who grimaced at the sight of the dark looking jungle in front of them.

Every genin in the area took notice of their new test, some noticing the trees, others noticing the beasts within sight, and only a few taking notice to the remaining genin. Naruto was one of these few, looking to see who was left…and who to avoid for this exam. He wasn't able to concentrate too long as he was brought back to pay attention to Anko, who was snapping her fingers to get everyone's attention.

"You are all about to learn first hand, why they call it the Forest of Death," she smirked.

"_Oh…this is gonna be good," _Naruto thought, putting his hands on his hips as he swayed them back in forth. "OoOo you're about to find out why they call it the Forest of Death!" Naruto mocked before shoving his hands in his pockets with a cocky sneer of his own. "Please, like this is even going to be a problem."

Oh yeah, Naruto was baiting Anko like a catfish. He knew her very well, and knew that she could never turn down a challenge, especially one that poked fun at her sexuality like shaking his hips like her. When he saw her give a kind smile, he couldn't help but think _"hook, line and sinker."_

"So we've got a tough guy here huh?" she replied calmly, wasting no time to draw her kunai and chuck it at Naruto, cutting his cheek and moving at blinding speed to appear behind him…as expected. "It's the ones like you that usually spill their blood all over this forest," Anko cooed, noticing Naruto's calm and amused expression before realizing she never heard the kunai hit the floor. This realization came too late as she felt the tip of her knife at her throat, also noticing another in front of her sliding up her thigh.

"You know…" Naruto started, smirking as he turned to face her, keeping his kunai against her leg. "…I highly doubt that," the shadow clone finished, purring in her ear as she gave him an angry, yet aroused look.

"Hmm, maybe you guys are exceptional after all," she mewled back, licking the blood off his cheek, hearing his shadow clone disappear and sending her knife in the air. Naruto caught it without much trouble, putting his away as he handed it over to her.

"Guess we're just full of surprises huh?" he teased back, leaning forward as he tongue disconnected with her cheek to nip at her collar bone, a move that went only noticed by the two ninja and a particular 'grass' ninja that had been eyeing Naruto for a while.

"He, alright then," Anko sighed, walking back to the front of the group, trying to shake off the little encounter with Naruto. "While I explain the rules of this exam, make sure you all sign these consent forms so I won't get in trouble ok?" she said with a grin, making Naruto laugh, a joke that only he found funny.

"To make this simple, this is a no-holds-bar survival examination, in which your main objective is to collect two different scrolls, a heave and earth scroll, and then deliver them to the tower in the center of the forest," she explained.

Naruto once again stopped paying attention, looking around to try and remember who to watch out for and you would pose a threat to his squad in this forest. Keeping Shikamaru and Ino away from Gaara was obviously self-explanatory, but he also wanted to avoid any of the other teams to keep his team from getting eliminated, and especially avoid…Orochimaru.

"And one more piece of advice for all of you!" Anko's voice rang, once again ripping Naruto from his racing thoughts. "JUST DON'T DIE!" she yelled out, all the genin nodding as each team grabbed their scroll and headed to the appropriate gate.

Half an hour went by, the only sound being the muttering of voices from different teams and the clicking of Anko's watch. The ticks went by slowly, until…"PART TWO OF THE CHUUNIN EXAMS…BEING!!" Anko yelled, sending all the teams rushing into the forest in hopes of heading to the next round.

"Alright guys, let get too it!" Naruto yelled out himself as the three of them jumped trough branches looking back at his two teammates, shocking them that he was moving this fast without even needing to look. "Any plans on how to get that other scroll?"

"I may have one or two…" Shikamaru smirked, unable to resist the idea of trying out a few tricks on these other contestants. This brought a smirk to Naruto and Ino at the concept of what their third had up his sleeve. Naruto was right…these Chuunin exams were going to be a lot more interesting.

* * *

**Johnny: Okay everyone...-takes a bow- at the end of this chapter i have a couple of ideas to help lead me into the next chapter much easier.**

**Naruto: Now...your not just saying that to help you forgive yourself for having to rewrite the forest exam is it?**

**Johnny: NO!...MAYBE!...ok fine yes...**

**Shikamaru: -sighs- so troublesome...just finish already..**

**Johnny: Alright...now i have two questions i have for you all...One would be that i have been thinking about making this a NarutoIno and one more girl for our main character. If you guys think i should...please vote on the other girl for Naruto...no limit in this cause every femail is up for voiting, if you dont want another...just let me know to leave at Ino..**

**Ino: -gives the audiance a pleading look- please...please say just me...**

**Johnny: Yeah...anywho...the second one will be decided specifically for the next 2 chapters, (the first one will be decided after the Chuunin exams), I want you guys to go ahead and give me matches for the preliminaries that you would like to see! -grins- just keep in mind it is impossible for me to stick Naruto, Sasuke or Gaara against each other in them...kills the story line. Well...until next time!**

**Naruto: Next time on Back to the Past..."A Dark Forest...Naruto vs Orochimaru" Don't miss it Dattebayo!!**


End file.
